¿Dragones en el presente? imposible
by LissBlade H. H. C
Summary: 2014. Hipo Haddock es un simple chico es 17 años que tiene una agradable vida en San Francisco, con amigos, sueños e incluso una novia. Pero Hipo debe despedirse de San Francisco y todos sus seres queridos que ahí viven cuando su padre hereda el negocio familiar y deben mudarse a una pequeña isla de Noruega, donde Hipo encontrará algo en lo que nunca creyó.
1. Capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

Miro por la ventana que tengo a un lado, los paisajes verdes característicos de Noruega pasan frente a mi, las plantas cercanas a la carretera pasan a gran velocidad, mientras que las montañas de mas allá duran mas tiempo en mi campo de visión.  
Pero nada de eso es importante, lo importante es que estoy muy lejos de casa, y nunca volveré. Mi papá, Estoico Haddock, acaba de recibir un ascenso como jefe de una empresa que vende antigüedades. Las tiendas de antigüedades me agradan, cuando están San Francisco y no cuando están en Noruega. Pero mi papá heredo la empresa de mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre. Aunque mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, mis abuelos siempre quisieron mucho a mi papá, y el deseo de mi madre era que alguna vez nosotros dirigiéramos la empresa como una familia, pero, desgraciadamente, eso no se pudo. Ahora, mis abuelos arreglaron todo para que la empresa estuviera a nombre de mi padre, cumpliendo el deseo de su hija, mi madre. Así que, como regalo de mi cumpleaños numero 17, mi padre me dio la gran noticia que dejaría la escuela, a mis amigos, a mi novia, y que también dejaría San Francisco para irnos a vivir a Noruega. Enserio que fue la sorpresa mas grande que me dieron de cumpleaños. Me desmaye unos minutos después Pero eso fue hace dos meses, ahora llevo dos semanas y media lejos de casa, y, para colmo, mi teléfono se descompuso en cuanto llegamos a Europa, así que también llevo dos semanas y media sin comunicación.  
Antes de llegar al lugar donde viviré el resto de mi vida, mi padre decidió ir a visitar a los abuelos, tanto maternos como paternos. No fue tan horrendo como pensé que seria, siempre me ha agradado ver a mis abuelos. También me agrada, un poco, casi nada, ir a Noruega y los lugares cerca dé, ya que de ahí son mis padres, y los padres de mis padres, así que tengo la apariencia de una persona de esos lugares y, por tanto, no me miran rarito por tener rasgos diferentes sino que me miran como sus compatriotas; también sé noruego cómo cualquiera de ellos.  
Yo nací en San Francisco, mis padres viajaron a esta ciudad cuando mi mamá tenia 5 meses de embarazo, pero nací antes, así que se quedaron a vivir ahí. Pero eso ya no importa, porque eso es pasado; el presente es lo que importa ahora.  
Llevando más de dos horas en carretera, la costa comienza a hacerse visible. Una vez que lleguemos al puerto, serán cuatro horas de viaje en bote. Sí, viviré en una isla.  
Pero no vinimos solos, mi tío Bocón Rude nos acompaña. Bocón es un herrero, pero no cualquier herrero, es mas, el podría llamarse mas bien un artesano ya que el construye armas medievales y vikingas, representaciones exactas de las originales, representaciones que los millonarios excéntricos de casi todo el mundo compran. Aunque sea grande y corpulento, Bocón tiene unas manos increíblemente hábiles para los detalles, y eso no es algo que cualquiera sepa, sólo pocas personas saben sus secretos, entre ellos, su aprendiz, yo.  
Mi padre era gerente de una de las tiendas de antigüedades de mis abuelos, así que siempre me dejaba con Bocón en su taller. Y Bocón, al notar mis habilidades en el dibujo y la pintura, decidió enseñarme el arte de la herrería antigua. Yo tendría entre seis y siete años, y desde entonces, he aprendido como fundir el metal y darle formas fantásticas y agradables a la vista.  
Bocón también es descendiente de noruegos, sabe hablar noruego tan bien como los residentes. Esa es una de las razones por las que acepto acompañarnos, pero el no se quedara a vivir, o eso creo, tal vez en los tres meses que durara su estancia se convenza de quedarse con nosotros, lo cual me lo haría mas fácil.  
Mi padre estaciona la camioneta y se da media vuelta en el asiento para mirarme.  
-Hemos llegado, hijo-me dice. Trato de sonreír pero no funciona, ya que me da el siguiente sermón:  
-Sé que extrañaras San Francisco, a Roy y a Mónica, pero este es el sueño de tu madre y debemos cumplirlo. Tendrás nuevos amigos, y podrás conseguir otra novia-dice.  
-Las noruegas también son muy lindas, Hipo-interrumpe Bocón a mi papá.  
-No me conseguiré otra novia porque no termine con Mónica, ¿entendido?-aclaro. Bocón asiente y sale de la camioneta a comenzar a sacar el equipaje.  
Mi padre continua con su sermón.  
-Esta bien, no terminaste con Mónica, pero encontraras nuevos amigos, irás a una nueva escuela, tendrás una nueva vida-dice mi padre, pero lo interrumpo.  
-Yo no quiero una nueva vida, quiero mi antigua vida en San Francisco, quiero mi vida platicando hasta tarde con Roy por Skype, mi vida dando paseos con Mónica en el Golden Gate Park, mi vida en el taller de Bocón; esa es la vida que quiero, no la vida que tendré en... en... ah, ni sé el nombre del lugar en el que viviré.  
-Ya basta, Hipo-dice mi padre con un volumen un poco mas alto de lo común, pero no llegando a gritar.-¿Crees que a mi me agrada esto? Yo también tengo amigos a los que deje, yo también deje una vida en San Francisco-dice con un tono de voz un poco mas moderado.- Esto lo hago por tu madre, por el amor que le tuve a tu madre de viva y el amor que le tengo ahora de difunta-su voz ahora es lenta y con un hilo de tristeza y nostalgia.-Y cuando te enamores de verdad, Hipo, te daras cuenta de lo que seras capaz de hacer por esa persona-continua.- Esto es duro para mi también, pero sé que es mas duro para ti. Todo mejorara, lo prometo-dice. No le respondo, me quedo pensando en lo que mi padre dejo en San Francisco también. Reflexiono unos minutos, tal vez el nuevo lugar no sea tan malo como pensé, hasta podría agradarme. Podría.  
Salgo de la camioneta y ayudo a mi padre y a Bocón con las maletas. Caminamos hasta la terminal y mi padre deja las llaves de la camioneta en un puesto del servicio de renta de automóviles en el que rentamos la camioneta.  
Nos registramos sin ningún problema y pasamos a la sala de espera. Los tres estamos en completo silencio, lo cual me resulta incomodo, así que trato de hacer platica.  
-Y entonces-digo. Mi padre y Bocón regresan a mirarme.- ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba la isla en la que viviremos?- nunca me dijeron el nombre y creí ese momento el adecuado para preguntarles.  
-Berk,-contesta mi padre-la Isla de Berk.  
Me quedo callado y me arrepiento de haber preguntado el nombre. Suelto un suspiro largo y silencioso.  
Isla de Berk, menudo nombre. Comienzo a añorar San Francisco más de lo que ya lo hacia. Minutos mas tarde anuncian nuestro barco y lo abordamos. En el transcurso del viaje, intento imaginar como será Berk, y entre más pienso, más extraño San Francisco, mas extraño a Roy y más extraño a Mónica. Entre tanto pensar y extrañar, me quedo dormido en mi habitación asignada.

Imaginando el futuro y extrañando el pasado.

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia que he escrito para ustedes.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capitulo y de la historia que próximamente estaré tejiendo para ustedes. **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a DreamWorks yo sólo escribo por diversión.**

**Si les gusto, dejen su review, por favor, su opinión es importante para mi.**

**Besos y abrazos de parte de esta escritora resucitada! **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

-Hipo, despierta, ya llegamos- escucho la voz de mi padre y siento su enorme mano en el hombro.

Abro los ojos, me estiro y me siento en la cama.

-Vamos, hijo, es hora-me dice.

-Ya voy, ya voy-digo todavía adormilado.

Me agacho para ponerme mis botines Converse, y levantar mi mochila del piso. Mi padre me da mis dos maletas grandes y él, junto con Bocón, se llevan tres maletas cada uno. Todos los muebles y cosas grandes se quedaron en la casa de San Francisco, la vendimos con todo y muebles.

Salimos del barco y lo primero que veo es roca y madera. Rampas de madera que llevan hacia la cima de la roca, muchas rampas de madera. Emprendemos el ascenso a través de las rampas hasta que llegamos a la muy pequeña terminal de la isla. Atravesamos las puertas de la terminal y los tres nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa.

No es una 'pequeña ciudad' ni siquiera se acerca a ser un pueblo, Berk es más bien una Villa.

Hay niños jugando en una explanada de concreto circular que esta rodeada por algunas casas, del otro lado hay más casas y entre esas casas hay calles estrecha. Puedo ver como el relieve es como unos tipos de escalones muy grande, lo suficientemente grande para construir casas; ahí, en lugar de calles de concreto, las 'calles', por así decirlo, son de madera, y las casas están en diferentes niveles y orientadas de distinta forma. De entre las casas de la explanada se puede ver un pequeño mercado. Un poco más allá, hay un puente de madera que ayuda a pasar al otro lado, donde parece haber mas 'civilización'.

La villa de Berk parece sacada de los cuentos de hadas con sus casas de madera y sus calles estrechas.

Siento la pesada mano de mi padre en el hombro.

-Vamos, Hipo, te mostraré la casa-me dice.

Caminamos a través de la explanada y pasan dos niños pequeños persiguiéndose frente a nosotros. Esta a punto de oscurecer y algunas personas están fuera de sus casas platicando o cenando. Llegamos a una rampa natural recubierta de concreto y comenzamos a subir hasta que llegamos a una casa que está en la colina, la única casa que está en la colina.

Mi padre abre la puerta, enciende la luz y nos da paso a Bocón y a mi para entrar.

-Bienvenidos a casa-dice mi padre con los brazos extendidos.

La casa por dentro se ve bien, no hay madera podrida (creo), está amueblado con un buen gusto, hay tecnología como televisión, refrigerador, microondas entre otras cosas.

-Vengan, arriba están los cuartos-dice mi papá y comienza a subir por las escaleras de madera.

Arriba hay tres cuartos y un baño. Los cuartos son pequeños, pero no asfixiantes y, para mi suerte, tengo el cuarto que tiene una ventana hacia el bosque.

Mi padre me deja a solas en mi nueva habitación para adaptarme y desempacar. El cuarto tiene una cama individual, un armario y un escritorio con silla.

Estoy tan cansado que solamente saco mi pijama, mi celular y el cargador. Resulta que una noche antes del vuelo, mi padre tomo mi cargador de donde lo estaba usando, así que mi celular esta totalmente descargado y, como estaba seguro de que lo había puesto a cargar una noche antes, no tome la descarga de la batería como una opción a la inutilidad de mi celular.

Conecto la clavija a un enchufe que esta cerca del escritorio y me cambio de ropa. Me siento tan agotado que voy directo a la cama y me duermo en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

-Hipo, levantate flojo-dice la voz de Bocón en mi sueño.

-¡Despiertate!-exclama.

Me despierto de golpe y suelto un gritito mientras ruedo fuera de la cama y me golpeo contra el piso de madera.

-¡Hipo!-Bocón va a buscarme del otro lado de la cama y me toma de un brazo para levantarme-¿Estas bien, hijo?

-Si, gracias-le digo.- ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto. Miro por la ventana y veo el día muy iluminado.

-Las doce del día, Hipo- me dice.

-¿Las doce? -repito.- Dios, es tardísimo.

Me dirijo a mis maletas y saco ropa, una toalla, champú y jabón y voy al baño. Me baño lo más rápido posible y me cambio. Cuando me dirijo al lavamos me doy cuenta que olvide mi cepillo en la maleta, así que corro a mi habitación a buscarlo; cuando lo encuentro, voy al baño y me cepillo los dientes. Una vez terminado mi aseo personal, regreso a mi habitación y tomo mi celular. Me siento en la cama y me seco el cabello mientras el celular se enciende.

Cuando tomo el celular, veo que tengo más de 30 mensajes; 10 son de Mónica y los otros 20 de Roy. Quien iba a decir que mi mejor amigo me iba a querer más que mi novia. Abro primero los mensajes de Mónica, todos son deseandome suerte en el viaje y recordandome que me quiere.

Le respondo con un dulce y lleno de miel "Yo tambien te quiero" y digo "dulce y lleno de miel" porque también le envió muchos corazones y besitos.

Después, abro los de Roy. Al principio son mensajes de "suerte en el viaje, te extrañare mucho hermano" pero luego los mensajes se vuelven un "Hipo, lo siento mucho, tenia que decírtelo como mi hermano que te considero" y mas abajo, varias fotos.

Varias fotos de Mónica besando a otro.

Mas abajo, Roy me mando el siguiente mensaje:  
"Fui con Audrey y Tony a comprar un par de cosas al centro, entonces vimos a Mónica con este tipo y por suerte Tony llevaba su cámara, así que Audrey uso sus habilidades de ninja y tomos las fotos. Lo siento mucho, hermano, pero tenias que saber, ni Audrey ni Tony y mucho menos yo ibamos a tolerar que Mónica te engañara con otro a las dos semanas de irte. Cuentas conmigo para todo, abrazos"

Luego, aparecen el resto de las fotografías. Es innegable decir que no es Mónica, sus rizos negros con las puntas violetas la delatan completamente; en otra, sólo un ciego diría que no es ella, esta de frente sonriendole al otro tipo al que no reconozco.

El celular vibra notificandome que tengo un nuevo mensaje, pero no lo veo, me quedó mirando al vacío por un rato más, digiriendo todo. Pasados unos diez minutos, vuelvo a la conversación con Roy y le escribo un simple "Muchas gracias, hermano"

El mensaje que me llego es de Mónica, y dice: "¿Como estas, bebé? ¿Cómo es el nuevo lugar?"

Tecleo en el celular un: "Bien, gracias. Es interesante, sí. Oye, debo decirte algo" y presiono en 'enviar'

Pasa medio minuto cuando Mónica contesta: "Dime"

Suspiro y comienzo a teclear: "Mónica, esto no funcionara. Estamos a miles de kilómetros, muy lejos y yo no siento poder resistir esto. Podríamos enamorarnos de personas diferentes y no poder sólo porque estamos en una relación que es muy difícil de llevar. Lo siento, pero debemos terminar esto ahora, y sé que esto me dolerá más a mi que a ti, pero es lo correcto. Adiós, Mónica. Espero que encuentres a alguien más."  
Presiono enviar y comienzo a redactarle otro mensaje: "Aunque creo que no tienes porqué preocuparte" presiono enviar y enseguida le mando una de las fotos que Roy me envió.

Meto el celular en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y voy a la planta baja donde me encuentro a Bocón sentado en el sillón organizando algo en la mesita que tiene enfrente. Cuando me acerco, veo que son sus herramientas y material como cuero y pedazos de metal.

-Nunca sales sin ellas ¿eh?-le digo detrás de él.

-Y menos si es Noruega-me dice- ¡El hogar de los vikingos!- exclama levantando unas pinzas medianas.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante?-pregunto desde la cocina, lugar en donde sólo hay unos emparedados y leche. La casa sólo incluía los muebles, no comida dentro de las alacenas y el refrigerador.

-¿Qué no ves a tu alrededor, Hipo?-me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza porque tengo un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-Todo este lugar esta a la era vikinga, las casas de madera, las calles; lo único 'no vikingo' es el centro del otro lado de la villa-me explica.

-Ya veo. Y trajiste todo esto como para ¿Qué?-

-Usare la galera de atrás como taller, no me pasare tres meses sentado viendo Noruegas en Bikini.-me dice con tono divertido.

Me río ligeramente.

-Menos mal-digo-, así no extrañare tanto San Francisco.

Bocón se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mi. Pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me conduce hacia la puerta de la cocina mientras me dice:

-¿Sabes que es lo que te falta?-me dice. Le pregunto "¿Qué?" Con la mirada.- Un paseo por el bosque.-

Bocón abre la puerta y tengo el bosque como a unos veinticinco metro de mi. Toma algo que esta colgado de un clavo en la pared y me lo da. Es una daga pequeña en una funda de cuero. Salgo de la casa y camino hacia el bosque.

Caminando sin rumbo, llego a un risco donde puedo apreciar el mar a todo su esplendor. En todo el camino, mi teléfono no dejo de vibrar en mi bolsillo hasta que llegue a un lugar donde ya no había servicio. Me siento en el césped, saco mi celular y reviso los mensajes.

No me sorprende que todos sean de Mónica, y mucho menos que sean excusas. Creo firmemente en la palabra de Roy, de Audrey y de Tony. Ellos han sido mis mejores amigos desde hace años, en especial Roy, que lo conozco desde el jardín de niños. Desde entonces hemos sido inseparables, y todas y cada una de las palabras que Roy me ha dicho han sido verdad. Sé que puedo confiar en él, y él en mi. Es por eso que creo lo de Mónica, además que lo había estado sospechando desde hace unas semanas. Pero ya no importa.

Me levanto del suelo y comienzo a caminar hacia la villa. Bueno, hacia la parte más 'civilizada' de la villa. Cruzo el puente y llego al centro, donde las calles están más anchas pero los edificios siguen siendo de madera. Hay tiendas de casi todo tipo, restaurantes, un pequeño cinema, y hasta el fondo, las escuelas. Realmente, estoy buscando un biblioteca, creo que seria interesante saber un poco más sobre éste lugar.

Paso un buen rato buscando una biblioteca, pero no encuentro nada. Camino un poco más entre las calles y encuentro una tienda de mascotas y, como no tengo otra cosa que hacer, entro a la tienda. De lado izquierdo están los animales y de lado derecho los suministros. Camino hacia la izquierda decidido a hacer de mi primera compra en Berk un nuevo amiguito. Primero están las jaulas con las aves, pero hacen mucho ruido y mi padre a veces pierde los estribos. Camino un poco más y están los reptiles, los cuales no me convencen mucho. Avanzo un poco más y están los roedores, pero los descarto de inmediato porque a mi padre le dan horror. Llego a donde están los perros y gatos, pero no sería lo más conveniente tomando en cuenta que apenas llevamos una noche aquí. Eso me lleva a los peces. Silenciosos, con poco cuidado y fácil de mantener vivos. Los peces son los elegidos.

Tomo un vaso de plástico en el que hay un pez beta. Camino por el área de suministros hasta encontrar las peceras. Una vez que las encuentro, tomo una pecera rectangular de vidrio ya equipada con gravilla, un bote pequeño de alimento y dos botellitas de líquidos; anticloro y azul de metileno.

Me acerco al mostrador para pagar y entonces me llevo una gran sorpresa. A diferencia de San Francisco, aquí las personas que están detrás de los mostradores de tiendas de animales no son señoras malhumoradas o jóvenes que te ignoran.

Aquí es una hermosa chica de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules que en su gafete de identificación lleva escrito "Astrid"

_**Hola de nuevo, chicos!**_

_**Wow! Parece que esta historia fruto de una alocada idea les ha gustado! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**_

**_Espero que este capitulo les guste y espero que lo disfruten_**

**_Zel-Ol : Gracias por la observación. La tome en cuenta. Los párrafos salían muy unidos porque escribo desde 'notas' y debo presionar dos veces 'enter' para hacer la separación tan grande como la de word. Gracias otra vez._**

**_MinamotoKaoru: Lamento decirte que la historia es un Hiccstrid, un MUY fuerte Hiccstrid, tan Hiccstrid que tal vez tengan que meter el celular, tableta, laptop o computadora al refrigerador x) _**

**_nuevamente, gracias por darle tan buena bienvenida a mi historia_**

**_Me despido de ustedes, no olviden dejar su opinión, es muy importante para mi._**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo, besos y abrazos! \^^/_**


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Astrid, Astrid, Astrid.

Cuando conocí a Mónica, incluso cuando ya era mi novia, nunca sentí nada de lo que siento ahora que tengo a esta Astrid frente a mi. Mónica también era atractiva, pero Astrid... es otro nivel. Ahora veo a lo que se refería Bocón.

Coloco la pecera y el vaso en el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes- saludo. Astrid regresa a verme y arquea una ceja. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que hable en inglés en lugar de noruego. Siento como se me sube la sangre a la cara.

-Otro turista-dice Astrid en inglés. Ay dioses, su voz es tan hermosa.

-En realidad, vivo aquí, acabo de llegar ayer-le digo, ahora en el idioma correcto.

Astrid teclea algo en la computadora.

-No me importa-dice sin quitar los ojos del teclado.- Son setenta kroner-me dice. Saco un billete de cien kroner mientras ella saca una bolsa y mete la pecera dentro. Le entrego el billete, abre la caja registradora y comienza a buscar mi cambio.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?-me pregunta, aún concentrada en su trabajo. La pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

-P-porque quería una mascota, supongo-contesto. Dioses. Las manos me sudan, no ser ni lo que digo.

-No, tonto-me dice y su comentario no me sorprende.- A la isla, me refiero a la isla.

-Por el nuevo trabajo de mi padre-respondo. Astrid asiente, me ofrece el cambio y yo lo tomo. Mi mano roza un poco la suya, y una carga de electricidad sube por mi brazo.

-Gracias-le digo.

-Ten cuidado, chico, en ésta isla hay cosas que te sorprenderan-me dice. Tu, por ejemplo, pienso.

-Gracias-vuelvo a decir y emprendo el camino a la salida.

Aunque quisiera quedarme ahí todo el día, no puedo. Bocón está sólo; mi padre salió hoy muy temprano hacia la ciudad, donde comenzará su primer proyecto como nuevo jefe: visitar las tiendas cerca de la zona y ver en que deben ser mejoradas. Eso le llevará al rededor de tres meses. Así que debo regresar para ver en que necesita ayuda Bocón.

Todo el trayecto del centro a mi casa me la paso pensando en Astrid. Astrid. Astrid. Sus grandes ojos azules como el mar, y su hermoso cabello trenzado hacia un lado. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora... he cambiado totalmente de opinión.

Paso por el mercado para comprar algo de comer. Bocón y yo no sobreviviremos de emparedados todo el día. Llego a la casa y veo que Bocón ya se me adelanto y pidió una pizza. Parece que dejaremos el pescado para otro día. Me acero a la mesa, tomo un trozo de pizza y me siento con Bocón en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal tu día, muchacho?-me pregunta. Suspiro y comienzo a contarle mi día. Comienzo con lo Mónica, y termino con el pez, omitiendo a Astrid. Bocón se desmayaría si le cuento sobre mi flechazo; él no cree en el amor a primera vista, lo detesta.

-Y, bueno, apenas llevamos una noche y medio día, y ya me pasaron mas cosas de las que me las imagine-digo.

-Ay, Hipo. Siempre me cayo mal Monica-dice Bocón, sé que no es verdad, sé que es para levantarme el animo, pero mi animo se fue a los cielos cuando vi a Astrid.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo que no estuve?-le pregunto a Bocón.

-Nada importante-dice Bocón-, el metal aún sigue en el horno.

-Yo he estado buscando una biblioteca-le comento.

-Hay una pequeña biblioteca por allá-me dice señalando más allá de las escaleras.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunto realmente desconcertado, debo revisar toda está casa.

Bocón asiente.

-Gracias-le digo. Dejo mi trozo de pizza y voy en busca de la biblioteca.

Camino por el pasillo y me encuentro con una puerta de madera. El picaporte está muy gastado, y las bisagras hacen mucho ruido. Toco la puerta hasta encontrar el interruptor y, cuando lo acciono, me sorprende ver que en lugar de lamparas de electricidad, se encienden candelabros pegados a la pared. Tomo una vela cercana e ilumino el camino hasta un estante. Todos los libros tienen tapa de cuero y se ven realmente muy viejos. Camino a un estante de buen tamaño que tiene un dragón rojo de madera encaramado. Tomo un libro grueso que esta entre los demás y me dirijo a una mesa que esta en medio de la habitación.

El libro es pesado, muy pesado y lleno de polvo. Dejo el libro en la mesa, me saco mi suéter café y limpio la tapa con él. De todas maneras ya esta sucio. Observo la tapa ya un poco más limpia, tiene un dragón girado sobre su propio eje dibujado, y nada más. Abro el libro y debo leer el titulo varias veces, no entiendo. Es, bueno, raro, pero en el libro dice "Libro de dragones. Volumen 1"

Y es raro porque los dragones no existen. Nunca he creído en ellos. Ni en ningún otro ser mitológico ni en la magia. Yo pienso que siempre hay una explicación lógica para todas las cosas. De todas formas, continuo leyendo el libro.

"Clasificación de dragones: Tormenta, espantos y misterio." Reza la primera pagina del libro. Continuo leyendo el libro, está lleno de dibujos de dragones, nombras de especie, tamaño, rapidez, todas sus estadísticas. Hay al menos veinte especies de dragones, incluyendo uno que me llama la atención.

El Furia Nocturna.

La página está llena de borrones, excepto por el nombre y un dibujo pequeño al final de la sección. Es pequeño y antiguo, pero puedo ver que sus alas eran muy grandes comparadas con su cuerpo, lo que supone que sea muy veloz, tiene una cola larga y dos timones al final de ésta. Si existiera, seria una criatura magnífica, grande y hermosa. Lástima que te no existe.

Cierro el libro, lo dejo en su lugar en el librero y tomo otro. Éste tiene un dragón también, sólo que éste está en pleno vuelo. Abro la tapa de cuero y me encuentro con el segundo volumen del Libro de Dragones. Genial. Cierro la tapa nuevamente y lo dejo en el estante, tomando tres libros más. El primero es el tercer volumen del libro. El segundo está titulado "Todo sobre tu Nadder Mortífero, Cremallerus Espantosus, Skrill y Leñador". Levanto la tapa y ¡sorpresa! Más dragones. Lo que me deja el ultimo libro. Suspiro, tengo el extraño sentimiento de que también será sobre dragones. Abro la tapa y no sorprende que el libro se llame "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón". Cierro el libro y los dejo en la mesa. Me levanto, tomo mi suéter sucio y salgo de la habitación. Necesito respirar de tantos dragones.

Escucho ruidos en la galera trasera, seguro Bocón está trabajando en algo. Subo a mi habitación y dejo en una esquina el suéter y saco uno limpio de mis maletas aún hechas. Cuando me doy la vuelta, me doy cuenta del espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta. En serio necesito explorar bien ésta casa. Veo mi reflejo y me veo igual que siempre. Cabello castaño-rojizo, ojos muy verdes y pecas, muchas pecas. Una playera de manga larga color verde, un suéter café que me queda algo grande, jeans de mezclilla, y mis botines converse negros que pronto cambiare por botas. El clima aquí es más salvaje que en San Francisco. Pero sigo siendo el mismo chico citadino.

Me aparto del espejo. Salgo de la habitación. Salgo de la casa y me dirijo a dar una vuelta al pequeño parque que está en el centro. Es pequeño, pero lindo. Tiene una fuente en medio, bancos de madera, jardineras adornadas con flores. Camino alrededor del parque, un poco distraído. Tan distraído como el chico con el choco. Es robusto y le he tirado accidentalmente los libros que llevaba en las manos.

-Lo siento-digo y comienzo a ayudar a levantarlos.

-No te preocupes-me dice.

Le entregó los libros en las manos y me da las gracias.

-Oye-le llamo antes de que se vaya.

-¿Si?-me dice.

Entonces hago la pregunta mas loca que podría hacer en mi vida.

-¿Sabes algo sobre unos libros de dragones?-pregunto, intento sonar casual. El muchacho se pone algo nervioso.

-¿Dragones, dices?- me pregunta y asiento. -Bueno, este, está prohibido hablar sobre ellos. Pero si existen, claro que lo hacen. Nos atormentaron por muchos años, pero se deshicieron de ellos hace tiempo. De igual forma esta prohibido, si te escuchan parloteando sobre ellos, el alcalde deberá tomar cartas en el asunto.-me explica con un tono nervioso, como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo. Frunzo el ceño.

-Ya veo, am... ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto.

-Patapez, Patapez Ingerman-Responde con tono gangoso y me extiende la mano.

-Yo soy Hipo, Hipo Haddock-me presento y respondo y saludo con la mano.

-Oh, mucho gusto-dice.

-¿Sabes, Patapez?-comienzo a decir.-Yo no creo en los dragones, y no creeré hasta que vea uno con mis propios ojos ¿Entiendes? Así que no te preocupes, no corro ningún riesgo ahora-le digo.

-Creo que eso es bueno. Tú nunca has visto uno-me dice.- Parece que no tendrás problema alguno.

-Así es-digo.

-Creo que debería irme-me dice.-Fue un gusto, Hipo-me dice, se despide con un movimiento de mano y se aleja.

Hago lo mismo, me dirijo a mi casa. En el camino a casa, paso por la tienda de mascotas y veo que ya está cerrada. Más adelante, veo a Astrid con un abrigo café con cuello de pelaje. Podría acercarme a hablar con ella, pero ¿Que le diría? Hola, estaba caminando regreso a casa y te encontre o Hola, Astrid, casualmente llevamos el mismo camino a casa. Ambas son patéticas por el simple hecho de que sólo hemos intercambiado un par de palabras, así que me resigno a caminar detrás de ella. Ya no soy tan tímido e inseguro como hace dos años, pero sigo siendo algo tímido con las chicas. Sobre todo si ella me gusta.

El camino que lleva del centro a la villa me lo llevo viendo a Astrid, bueno, la espalda de Astrid. Al pasar la pequeña explanada, ella dobla a la izquierda, hacia las casas que están alrededor de ésta. Y ahí me quedo parado, viendo como Astrid entra a su casa. Se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y nuestras miradas se cruzan por un segundo. Un segundo. La sangre se me sube a la cara. Dios. Me vio. Me vio parado frente a su casa, mirándola. Puedo jurar que cuando me vio, su comisura se convirtió en una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

Continuo el camino a casa. Llego y no digo ni una sola palabra. Sólo me dirijo a mi habitación y me acuesto en la cama, mirando al techo hasta quedarme dormido.

Cuando despierto, aún no anochece, lo que me alegra, pues podré ir a ver la puesta de sol. Tomo la daga que me regalo Bocón del escritorio, la saco de su cinta de cuero y la pongo en mi cinturón. Bajo las escaleras, salgo por la puerta trasera y me adentro al bosque. Miro la hora, falta una hora y media aún, así que puedo ir a explorar un poco más el bosque. Camino sin rumbo, adentrandome cada vez más. Camino hasta encontrar algo inusual.

Es una trampa, y luce muy vieja. Es de madera, parece un cañón. Está una cuerda atada a un árbol, muy tensa. Me acerco un poco más, toco la cuerda y se rompe, disparando algo que parece una red al interior del bosque. La impresión y la fuerza liberada de la cuerda, me tiran hacia atrás y caigo sobre la tierra. Escucho un gran rugido de un animal que no logro identificar. La curiosidad se mueve dentro de mi, me levanto y camino hacia la dirección en la que fue lanzada la red. Camino un poco despreocupado hasta que veo la gran criatura negra en el suelo envuelta en la red. Me muevo rápidamente y me oculto detrás del árbol mas cercano. Saco mi daga, casi tirándola, estoy temblando. Asomo la cabeza por un lado y luego saco todo el cuerpo de detrás del tronco y me dirijo hacia la criatura.

Es un reptil, lo puedo notar. Pero no cualquier reptil, los reptiles normales no son enormes y tienen alas. Esto solo podría ser un dragón. Me acerco un poco más con daga en mano. El animal esta inmovilizado, más no dormido. Me soprendo al descubrirle mirandome con grandes ojos verdes. Lo primero que pienso es en llamar a los demás, si los dragones son peligrosos, lo mejor seria deshacerme de él.

Levanto la daga, calculando el lugar donde la enterrare. El dragón suelta un bufido y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, como rindiéndose, como si supiera que no puede huir y que morirá.

Algo dentro de mi se mueve, algo extraño. Miro al dragón, él sigue mirándome, lo veo a los ojos. Algo cambia. Me acerco al dragón y comienzo a cortar las cuerdas, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca para la locura y osadía que estoy haciendo. Corto una cuerda y sus patas traseras quedan liberadas. Corto otra y sus alas son libres. Corto otra y el dragón se termina de liberar y le lanza contra mi y me acorrala contra una roca cercana. El animal bufa, enojado, mientras yo intento pegarme todo lo que pueda a la roca. El dragón me esta mirando furiosamente, veo como comienza a erguirse sobre mi, listo para atacar y entonces...

Me ruge fuertemente en la cara. Luego se va y me deja tirado en el piso. Me levanto con un poco de esfuerzo, estoy mareado y sudando frío. Veo como se va volando mas adentro del bosque, escucho sus rugidos hasta que desaparecen junto con él.

Me doy media vuelta, listo para regresar. Ya no quiero nada de puesta de sol. Sólo quiero mi cama. Doy un paso, me mareo, mis piernas me fallan y caigo desmayado en medio del bosque.

**Hola de nuevo chicos. Aquí está el tercer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Quiero agradecerles otra vez por sus reviews, favorites, y follows 3 MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Bueno, ya encontró a Chmuelo. Ya sabe donde vive Astrid. Esto se pone interesante, y en el próximo capitulo habrá mas interacción Hipo-Astrid.**

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos y abrazos! Adiós!**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Recobro la conciencia media hora después y empiezo el camino a casa. No presto atención y voy a salir del otro lado del pueblo, por donde están las pequeñas colonias con calles de madera. No salgo a la villa, me quedo al margen del bosque y camino hacia mi casa. Comienzo a escuchar murmullos, me detengo un segundo para escuchar mejor, y de pronto pasan dos figuras rápidamente frente a mi, como si una empujara a la otra hacia atrás. Escucho murmullos y gritos ahogados. No logro reconocer ninguna de las voces hasta que alguien logra gritar con claridad.

-¡Sueltame, Kaz!- la voz de Astrid retumba en mis oídos y me quedo helado.

Pero no tan helado como para no actuar.

Corro hacia la voz de Astrid y logro ver la situación con la poca luz que hay. Alguien la tiene contra un árbol, haciendo cosas que... no se ven que le agraden mucho a Astrid.

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes-digo con toda la seguridad que he podido reunir.

El chico se separa de Astrid y puedo ver su rostro. Es atractivo, debo admitirlo. Y tiene las manos sujetando las muñecas de Astrid contra el tronco del árbol. Astrid mueve la cabeza negativamente, advirtiendome que me vaya, pero no lo haré.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-me pregunta el chico.

-Tu peor pesadilla si no la sueltas ahora-respondo con la misma seguridad, ahora añado un poco de frialdad. Esto va enserio, chicos.

El chico al que Astrid llamó Kaz voltea a verla.

-¿Es otro de tus novios, Astrid?-le pregunta con sarcasmo.-¿Es por eso que me evitas, cariño? ¿Para no lastimar a tu noviecito?-dice con lástima fingida mientras presiona los cachetes de Astrid con fuerza

-No es mi novio-dice Astrid entre dientes. Eso duele, pero es la verdad.

-Entonces no te importara que le rompa la cara ¿cierto?- dice y se da rápidamente la vuelta, con puño preparado.

Pero mis rápidos reflejos me permiten detener el puño con la mano, me agacho un poco sin soltar su mano y tomo la tela de su pantalón, y lo hago caer con su propia fuerza. Ahora que está en el piso, me coloco cerca de su hombro y presiono el nervio sensible del cuello y cae desmayado. Cuando levanto la vista, Astrid corre a mi y me abraza. Le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Gracias, Hipo-me dice todavía abrazandome.

-Fue sólo instinto-le respondo.

Astrid se ríe ligeramente en mi oído, y su voz es como una caricia para mis tímpanos. Astrid deshace el abrazo.

-Me lo dijo Patapez, tu nombre-dice con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Leí tu nombre en tu tarjeta-digo sonriendo y Astrid me devuelve la sonrisa. Entonces me atrevo a preguntar con la voz quebrada de los nervios:-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Gracias, sí-responde y respiro con libertad otra vez. Creí que me rechazaría o algo así.-Pero no voy a mi casa, voy a casa de mi abuela. Debo cuidarla mientras ella está de viaje-me informa y asiento con las manos en la espalda y una gran sonrisa. ¿Cómo no sonreír con alguien como Astrid enfrente?

Caminamos hacia el lugar del que salí del bosque en silencio, y llegamos a la casa que está enfrente a la entrada del bosque. Astrid no se dirige a la entrada principal, ella abre la puerta trasera que da a la cocina.

-Creo que esto es todo, Astrid-digo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón de despedirme de ella y comienzo a darme media vuelta para retirarme

-No, Hipo, espera ¿Quieres tomar algo?-me detiene y algo dentro de mi revive.

-Sí, me gustaria-respondo sonriendo.

Astrid desaparece un segundo dentro de la cocina y reaparece con dos refrescos de naranja en la mano y me ofrece uno. Enciende la luz de la galera trasera y nos sentamos en los sillones que están ahí.

-Entonces-dice-, ¿El nuevo trabajo de tu padre?pregunta.

-Sí, es jefe de una empresa de tiendas de Antigüedades. Antes vivíamos en San Francisco-respondo, pero siento que la conversación se enfocará en mi y no quiero eso, yo sólo quiero hablar de Astrid.- Pero ya no importa. Mejor dime, ¿Quien era ese tipo?-le pregunto.

-Bueno-Astrid se mete un mechón de cabello detras de la oreja y mira su lata de refresco-, es un chico mayor que yo que lleva acosandome desde el año pasado, pero no eran mas que molestos halagos e intentos fallidos de coqueteo. Pero hoy estaba borracho. Me siguio de mi casa hasta el lugar donde nos encontraste, y, bueno, ya sabes -su voz se quebró un poco- él trato de- interrumpo a Astrid.

-Ya, ya, lo sé-digo con tono tranquilizador si es fuerte para mi decirlo, más fuerte es para ella.- ¿Crees que te seguirá molestando después de esto?- le pregunto mirando a los océanos azules que tiene por ojos.

-Si, lo seguirá haciendo, pero ahora también a ti-responde. Suelta un suspiro y me mira a los ojos.- Pero no te preocupes, llamaré a mis amigos para que te saquen de esto. Tú eres inocente, sólo querías ayudarme y gracias, enserio- sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas-, no quiero pensar hasta donde pudo haber llegado Kazimir si tu no hubieras aparecido.- Astrid toma mi mano, y me sonríe.

-No fue nada, sólo le di su merecido-respondo con una sonrisa y Astrid niega con la cabeza levemente mientras sonríe un poco más.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreimos por largo rato tomados de las manos hasta que mi celular suena estrepitosamente en mi bolsillo y ambos miramos a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas. Astrid suelta mi mano y saco mi teléfono del bolsillo. Es Bocón que me ha mandado un mensaje, bueno, quince mensajes. Y no es para menos, son las diez de la noche y debe estar preocupado. Guardo el teléfono y Astrid y yo nos levantamos de los sillones.

-Debo irme.- Y me duele decir esas palabras.

-Si, oye, ¿Puedes ir a verme a la tienda mañana antes de cerrar?- pregunta- Te presentare a mis amigos.

Asiento y Astrid igual. Sonreímos una vez mas antes de marcharme.

ASTRID.

Cuando Hipo se da la vuelta y avanza unos diez metros, entro a la casa, cierro la puerta detrás de mi y subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, que está arriba de la cocina. Salgo al balcón y busco con la mirada la pequeña figura de Hipo. Lo encuentro subiendo por la colina y entrando a la casa solitaria que está ahí. La única casa de la colina que alguna vez perteneció a grandes guerreros de dragones y, en su era vikinga, a los jefes de la tribu. Los Haddock.

Me aparto del balcón y cierro la puerta. Me quito mi abrigo de cuero café con peluche en el interior, mi falda plisada color café suave, me saco mi camiseta roja con rayas y me pongo una playera enorme color negra. Me quito mis botas beige con peluche y me saco mis pantalones azules. Rebusco en el cajón del closet y saco un pantalón de pijama gris y me lo pongo.

Me recuesto en la cama y apago la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Me cubro con las sabanas y me tapo la cara con una almohada. No puedo creer que después de pensar toda la tarde en él, haya salido del bosque y me haya salvadode Kaz. Todo se lo debo agradecer a Patapez, que me dijo su nombre. Hipo. Su cabello castaño y sus pequeñas pecas son hermosas, pero sus ojos ¡Esas arboledas que tiene en los ojos! Me hechizan.

-Por dios, Astrid, ¿Que cosas estas pensando?-me digo a mi misma.- Tú eres Astrid Hofferson, tu no te enamoras de nadie.-me quito la almohada de la cara y miro al techo de madera.- Tu no estás enamorada de Hipo Haddock, Astrid. Él sólo fue amable contigo, amable, valiente, gentil, simpático... no significa nada, Astrid. No seas patética, Astrid. Tú no te enamoras de nadie, mucho menos de un chico extranjero de hermosos ojos verdes. Hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que... ¡Por dios! No puedo ni engañarme a mi misma.- pongo la almohada en mi cara nuevamente, estoy segura que estoy sonrojada en éstos momentos- Me agrada Hipo Haddock, me agrada-digo en la almohada.

Por todos los dioses.

HIPO.

Cuando me levanto en la mañana intento no pensar en todo lo que sucedió ayer. Así que me meto a la ducha y hago el ritual matutino del aseo personal. Cuando termino, bajo las escaleras y la casa está sola. Camino a la cocina y veo una nota pegada al refrigerador que tiene escrito con tinta negra:

"Fui a conseguir mas metal."

Así de sencillo.

Suspiro, podría hacer muchas cosas, pero tengo ganas de hacer en especial, así que regreso a mi habitación por mi libreta y un lápiz, mi daga en el cinturón y dejo mi celular en la cama. Bajo a la cocina, y salgo por la puerta para adentrarme al bosque.

En el camino no puedo evitar pensar en lo de ayer, sobre todo en pensar en lo de Astrid. Me imagino que hubiera pasado si no hubiese sabido como defenderme o defenderla a ella. Para mi gran suerte, ya no soy el chico débil que era hace un año, mi amiga Audrey me enseñó un par de lecciones de defensa personal, pero nada riguroso. Entonces también pienso en el dragón y caigo en cuenta de que he llegado al lugar en el que lo libere ayer. Me adentro por el camino por donde se fue ayer y llego a unas altas rocas. Encuentro una grieta bastante grande y entro por ahí.

He llegado a una hermosa cueva con lago incluido, árboles y pájaros. Está como a cuatro metros de desnivel de donde estoy parado ahora mismo. Miro debajo de mis pies y encuentro grande escamas negras en el suelo. Me agacho y tomo una para inspeccionarla. De repente escucho gruñidos y el dragón negro salta a un lado mio, tratando de escalar. Pero falla y planea hasta el suelo con dificultad. Agita un poco la cabeza y lanza una pequeña bola de plasma al suelo, confirmando mis dudas. Es un dragón.

Salto a una roca cercana pero aún en una distancia segura y saco mi libreta y lápiz y comienzo a dibujar. ¿Atardeceres? No, señores, yo dibujo dragones reales.

Comienzo a dibujar una silueta de su cuerpo con las alas extendidas, es algo rápido en lo que recuerdo los detalles para dibujarlo de memoria más tarde. Termino la cola y al fijarme bien, me doy cuenta que sólo tiene la mitad de ella, un sólo timón, así que borroneó el otro.

El dragón intenta volver a escalar pero falla nuevamente y planea con dificultad hasta el otro lado de la cueva, cerca del lago. Mete su cabeza dentro del agua intentando cazar algún pez y, al ver que no logro nada, se me ocurre una loca y arriesgada idea. Me levanto y el lápiz, que deje encima de la libreta que estaba sobre mis piernas, resbala y cae, llamando la atención del dragón. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y contemplo sus enormes ojos verdes.

ASTRID.

-¡Lo sabia!-debo alejar un poco el teléfono de mi oreja para no lastimar mis tímpanos.-Sabia que la gran señorita "Corazón frío no me enamoro de nadie" se enamoraría del Chico del Pez-dice con tono arrogante mi amiga Brutilda.

Le conté ayer sobre Hipo, pero yo no sabia su nombre aún, así que le llamábamos "El Chico del Pez". Pero le deje muy en claro que él no me gustaba y ella seguía insistiendo. Media hora después llego Patapez y le hablé de él y cuando llegue a mi casa, el Chico del Pez ya tenia nombre. Me vi obligada a contarle a Brutilda lo que paso anoche con Kaz e Hipo y sobre lo que empecé a sentir por él, ahora Brutilda me esta gritando al oído cosas como: "Te lo dije, la gran hembra omega esta enamorada, ¡ja! Eres otra prisionera de los encantos de los hombres" y realmente empieza a fastidiarme, sólo un poco.

-No he dicho "Enamorada" en ningún momento, Brutilda, sólo que me grada... sólo un poco-respondo a los enérgicos comentarios de mi amiga.

-Y que es guapo, que tiene un lindo cabello castaño, pecas en su rostro y que te derrites por sus ojos-continua la lista de razones por las cuales me "agrada" Hipo Haddock.

Ruedo los ojos y uso de pretexto el "Llego un cliente, debo colgar" para terminar con la cursi platica sobre Hipo Haddock. Y aunque no haya llegado nadie, y aunque haya terminado de hablar con Brutilda sobre él, yo sigo pensando en él.

HIPO.

Meto mi brazo por entre las rocas y dejo caer el pescado en el césped. Un par de rocas grandes crean otra entrada muy bien escondida que esta a la altura de la cueva.

Regrese a casa, deje mi libreta y la daga y compre pescado fresco, bien pude haber usado el que compre ayer, pero dudo que al dragón le gustase el pescado congelado.

Ahora estoy aquí de vuelta, haciendo algo muy loco y peligroso.

Veo que no pasa nada y decido entrar y tomar el pescado. Busco con la vista al dragón pero no lo veo. Escucho un par de bufidos detrás de mi y doy la vuelta rápidamente. Ahí está, frente a mi, majestuoso. Está a la defensiva, su pose me lo dice, las orejas agachadas, pasos sigilosos y patas traseras elevadas listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

Le ofrezco el pescado y él lo olfatea, acercándose un poco. Es entonces cuando veo su boca. Creí que para ser un feroz dragón tendría enormes y afilados dientes en su boca, pero no, sólo tiene encías totalmente vacías. Ningún diente a la vista.

-¿Sin dientes? -digo más para mi mismo que para el dragón- No creí que fueras a ser- ¡Sorpresa! Dientes retráctiles que aparecen sin previo aviso haciendo gritar a pubertos tontos. El dragón toma el pescado y se lo come entero.- Chimuelo...-termino con un hilillo de voz.

El dragón regresa a verme con sus pupilas hechas una linea. Comienza a a caminar hacia mi y a... olfatearme. Me caigo sentado al pie de una roca y creo que el dragón está a punto de comerme.

Busca con su nariz entre mis ropas. Quiere más pescado.

-Ya no tengo más- le digo, despacio, un movimiento en falso y me comerá.

El dragón se detiene. Sus ojos se voltean hacia atrás y hace un movimiento extraño con su cuello y cabeza, mientras que sus intestinos gruñen con extrañeza. Oh, no. Por favor no, que no regurgite el... pescado. Ja, lo hizo. Encima de mi playera verde favorita. Okay, Dragón -1 Hipo -0.

El dragón se sienta sobre sus dos patas y me mira con atención. Suelto un suspiro y miro de igual manera al dragón. No puedo creer tener a majestuosa bestia frente a mi. Tampoco puedo creer estar desobedeciendo las normas de éste lugar. Se supone que debí haber ido a avisar a alguien sobre el dragón. Pero no, aquí estoy frente a el dragón que me esta pidiendo que me... ¡¿Que me coma el pescado?! Por dios, debo estar loco. No, el me lo esta pidiendo, haciendo gestos con su cabeza, señalando el pescado.

Bajo la vista al pescado que esta en mi regazo, y luego vuelvo a ver al dragón. Sí, me esta diciendo "Vamos, humano, comete el pescado que acabo de escupir sobre ti" y bueno, tal vez si no lo hago, él decida comerme a mi. Así qué, lo hago.

Tomo el pescado entre mis manos y, ocultando mi asco, le doy una mordida al pescado crudo. Lo mantengo en mi boca, el sabor es, obviamente, asqueroso. Y entonces... él dragón traga.

No estoy loco, quiere que me trague el pescado, ¿Que no le basta con que ya esté en mi boca? Parece que no.

Trago el pescado y, cuando pasa por mi garganta, el asqueroso sabor activa mis reflejos y el pescado regresa mi boca. Pongo el puño en mi boca para no vomitar el pescado y trago de nuevo. Esta vez, si pasa por mi esófago.

Regreso a ver al dragón y éste saborea su propia boca y sus labios. ¡Claro que sí, amigo dragón, el pescado crudo con salsa de saliva de dragón estuvo increíble! Sin embargo, le sonrió, pero mi amigable y hermosa sonrisa acaba en una "mueca de sonrisa". Lo más sorprendente es que el dragón también me sonríe a mi. Bueno, si sonrisa es una mueca sin dientes. Aun así, el gesto me da ternura e intento tocarlo levantando un poco la mano y acercándola, pero el dragón rápidamente convierte su sonrisa chimuela en una mueca llena de filosos dientes, y huye al otro lado de la cueva intentado volar y, nuevamente, falla y cae.

Me levanto del suelo y comienzo a caminar hacia él.

El dragón calienta un poco el pasto con su aliento de fuego y luego se recuesta sobre él. Se distrae un poco mirando a unos pajaritos volando alrededor de un árbol cercano y, cuando vuelve la cabeza, me ve sentado a un metro de él y yo le hago un pequeño saludo con la mano. "Hey, por favor, no me mates".

El dragón bufa claramente molesto. Levanta sus patas traseras y se acurruca poniendo su cola entre nosotros y levantando su único timón, formando una barrera. Gracias por ignorarme.

Me estiro un poco y levanto mi brazo, acercándola un poco. Quiero tocarlo, de verdad, aunque nunca haya creído en ellos, tengo uno enfrente ¿como no creer en ellos ahora?

Estoy a punto de tocarlo y entonces... Surprise, bitch! El dragón aparta su cola y me sorprende en el acto.

Me levanto rápidamente, como un resorte. Me sube la sangre a las mejillas y camino tenso hasta una roca y me siento, mientras mi amigo dragón se cuelga de la rama de un árbol con la cola y se duerme en posición de murciélago.

Tomo una ramita que tengo cerca y me pongo a garabatear en la tierra el puente de San Francisco. Cuando termino, lo observo por un tiempo y lo borro con el pie, dejando mi "lienzo" en blanco. Volteo a ver a el dragón que sigue dormido, suspiro. No me iré de aquí.

Comienzo dibujando su cabeza y orejas, bajo a su nariz y boca. Siento una presencia detrás de mi cuando comienzo a dibujar los ojos del dragón. Escucho un pequeño bufido, una exhalación. Veo hacia mi derecha y ahí esta el dragón. Sigo dibujando y algo me dice que el dragón esta mirando con curiosidad. Escucho pasos pesados y miro hacia atrás sólo para ver al dragón caminar en dos patas y tomar una rama enorme caída entre sus mandíbulas y comenzar a garabatear en la tierra, como yo.

Lo miro de lleno dar vueltas por el lugar, dejando rayas por donde pasa. Regresa a verme y enseguida pongo mi espalda recta y sonrió, mientras el dragón añade un pequeño "detalle" a su obra maestra antes de dar un par de vueltas más y detenerse a mirar sus garabatos; yo hago lo mismo.

Me levanto de donde estaba sentado y veo las lineas que ha creado, un mosaico de vueltas y curvas alrededor de mi. Es abstractamente maravilloso. Aunque no es el mejor arte, pero el hecho que lo haya dibujado tratando de imitarme lo hace maravilloso; él es más listo que la mayoría de los animales.

Doy un paso al frente y piso una línea que forma un espiral, haciendo al dragón gruñir, quito rápidamente mi pie, dejándolo en el aire. El dragón me mira amigablemente otra vez. Poso mi pie sobre la linea nuevamente y el dragón reacciona de igual manera; gruñiendo. Hago esto una y otra vez hasta que él gruñe y se pone en pose de ataque, es cuando pongo mi pie del otro lado de la linea y no sobre ella.

Hago lo mismo con mi otro pie, poniéndolo dentro de otro circulo. Miro al dragón y éste esta mirando feliz, y yo le sonrio, siguiendo mi camino por entre las lineas y curvas, llegando, inconscientemente, debajo de la nariz del dragón, y sólo me doy cuenta cuando el suelta aire y mueve mi cabello castaño.

Me hago un poco hacia atrás, en guardia, para mirarlo, él me mira a mi. Acerco un poco mi mano derecha y él arruga un poco la cara, dejando ver de un lado sus dientes. Es ahora cuando entiendo todo. Él siente que no confió en él, que pienso que si bajo la guardia, me tragará vivo. Y eso en parte es real, pero si él confía en mi, y yo confió en él, tal vez podamos llegar a otro lugar.

Giro hacia mi flanco izquierdo, cerrando los ojos, estiro mi brazo y extiendo mi mano. Espero, no pasa nada. Creo que lo estoy haciendo mal. Pero el suave roce de su hocico me dice lo contrario.

Me encojo de hombros al sentir su piel suave y escamosa en la palma de mi mano. Abro mis ojos y regreso a verlo, él tiene los ojos cerrados también. Está tranquilo y seguro. Él confía en que no le haré daño ahora. Abre los ojos y suelta un pequeño bufido, agitando un poco su cabeza en el acto. Me mira y luego se va a su lugar favorito, al otro lado de el lago, y me quedo mirando incrédulo al dragón un par de minutos más antes de salir de la cueva y emprender camino a la villa.

Astrid me dijo que fuera a verla a la tienda para presentarme a sus amigos, y es justo a donde voy. No me importa haber estado fuera de la casa todo el día sin decirle nada a Bocón al respecto.

Bueno, sí, sí me importa. Camino a mi casa, abro la puerta y encuentro a Bocón sacando una soda del ya abastecido refrigerador.

-Bocón, hola-le saludo, dirigiendome a un lado de él. Bocón saca otra lata de soda y me la da en la mano, cosa que agradezco.

-¿Que has estado haciendo, muchacho?-me interroga con su tono carismático de voz, no como mi padre, que mueve media casa cuando habla "en serio" conmigo.-Regrese y no encontré nada de ti, hasta pensé que un dragón te había comido.- me congelo con sus ultimas palabras.

-Pero qué cosas dices, Bocón- digo, algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Hipo, la gente de aquí tiene historias muy locas de los tiempos de antes, como que aquí habia dragones y todo eso -me explica, pero eso no me quita ningún peso de encima. Veo el relog, ya es tarde, Astrid cierra la tienda en media hora, debo irme, ahora.

-Bocón, debo salir, regreso al rato ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Saldras otra vez?-me pregunta levantando una ceja-¿Que traes entre manos, Hipo?- suspiro.

Se lo puedo decir, se lo debo decir,

-Te lo diré, a grandes rasgos, no tengo mucho tiempo- le explico.- Cuando regrese te lo contare todo.- inhaló suficiente aire mientras Bocón espera una explicación, paciente.- Hay una chica- comienzo, con la respiración entrecortada, siempre se me ha dificultado hablar de mis intereses amorosos con Bocón.- Es muy bonita y creo que- Bocón pone una mano frente a mi, callándome.

-Ve con ella, Hipo-me dice-, tienes que rehacer tu vida, no hay nada mejor que hacerlo con una chica nordica-su tono es comprensivo, pacifico, excepto al final de la oración, donde se vuelve un poco divertido y pícaro... Eso es lo que me agrada de Bocón.

-Espero que con la palabra "hacerlo" te refiera a rehacer mi vida y no a... tu sabes... hacer "eso"-le digo desde la puerta, con las mejillas rojas.

-Bueno, las dos cosas son buenas ¿no? Jeje- me dice. Le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Desde que doy el primer paso fuera de mi casa, hasta que estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de la tienda de mascotas, estoy nervioso, las manos me sudan y mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar, ¡Vere a Astrid! Otra vez. El simple hecho de pensar en ella despierta las mariposas de mi estomago y hace que mi corazón salte de la alegría; y, es que Astrid es toda una alegría para los ojos, para mi corazón y para las mariposas de mi estomago. Mariposas en el estomago, vaya metáfora de mierda, más bien se sienten como dragones salvajes.

Llego a la puerta de la tienda de mascotas. Respiro profundo. «Puedes hacer esto, Hipo, no actúes como un tonto» pienso para mi mismo.

Abro la puerta y busco detrás del mostrador a la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados, pero solo encuentro una silla vacía.

-¿Astrid?-la llamo.

-Estoy por aquí, Hipo-responde desde el fondo de la tienda.

Camino al lugar del que salio su voz, y encuentro a Astrid sobre un banquito de metal sosteniendo varias jaulas, colocándolas en una repisa alta. Astrid pierde el equilibrio y corro hacia ella. Atrapo a Astrid entre mis brazos, pero su peso y mi falta de fuerza, nos tiran a ambos al suelo. Igual que las caen al suelo con un estrépitoso estruendo.

Astrid levanta la cabeza y quedamos cara a cara. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y en su cara se dibuja una hermosa sonrisa de la que sale un pequeña risita, que también me saca una sonrisa.

-Hola- me saluda en un susurro.

-Hola- le respondo en un susurro igual, como si fuera un secreto.

-¿Hola? ¿Astrid?-llama una voz masculina desde la puerta, rompiendo nuestro mágico momento.

-¡Ya voy!-responde Astrid aún encima de mi.

Se quita de encima mio y se levanta. Me ofrece una mano, la cual acepto gustoso. Caminamos, hasta el mostrador, donde dos chicos están esperando a Astrid.

-Hola, preciosa- le dice el chico pelinegro, y el estomago y el corazón se me caen a los pies cuando ella le responde:

-Hola, guapo.- saluda ella de vuelta y algo dentro de mi se rompe.

El chico pelinegro es bajito, medirá alrededor de un metro con sesenta centímetros. Viste mucho cuero negro para mi gusto; chaqueta de cuero negro, botas de cuero negro, guantes de cuero negro. Debajo de la chaqueta lleva una camiseta azul militar y varios collares color plateados colgados del cuello. Sus pantalones son de mezclilla negra, doblados un poco al final.

Astrid se acerca al otro chico y lo saluda chocado sus palmas.

Él lleva su cabello rubio en rastas que le llegan al pecho. Lleva una playera amarilla mostaza con unas letras negras escritas y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul. Sus pantalones son de mezclilla negra y sus tenis color negros con púas de adornos. Bueno, éste tiene cara de malo, pero por lo menos mide quince centímetros más que el otro.

-Chicos, él es Hipo-me presenta.

-¿Hipo? Es un gusto conocer al que salvo a mi princesa-dice el bajito.

-No te emociones, Patán-le dice Astrid con tono aburrido. Se gira hacia mi y me dice:- Él piensa que todas la chicas nos morimos por él, pero no es así.-me explica, y algo dentro de mi revive.

-Que valentía la tuya enfrentarte a Kaz,-me dice el rubio-, nadie se atreve a enfrentar a Kaz, ni siquiera Patán.

-Claro que lo haría, sólo no quiero lastimarlo-se defiende el otro, y el rubio rueda los ojos.

-Ya, Brutacio, no hieras los sentimientos del niñito-Astrid suelta pequeñas carcajadas y Brutacio, como lo acaba de llamar ella, la imita.

-Ya, a lo que vinimos-dice Patán con los brazos cruzados y un poco enojado.

-Sólo no dejen que Kaz asesine a Hipo- Astrid explica.

-Espera, ¿Que?- pregunto, sorprendido. ¿ese tipo quiere matarme?

-No hablo en serio-Astrid voltea a verme y me sonríe.

Voy a decir algo, pero una campana suena arriba de nuestras cabezas.

-Hora de cerrar-anuncia Astrid.

Toma su abrigo y sus llaves y nos dirige a la puerta. Cierra la puerta con llave, asegurándose de que está bien cerrada, y comenzamos a caminar.

Los chicos me hacen preguntas las cuales contesto, como que vivía en San Francisco, que tengo habilidades en la forja de armamento antiguo, que soy (o era) el nerd en física en mi antigua escuela, les cuento sobre mis amigos, pero no de Mónica.

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña explanada, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas. Y eso me hace recordar a mi amigo el dragón y sus problemas para volar. Para mi suerte, conozco a la persona perfecta para aclarar mis dudas.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y no me detengo hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Busco mi mochila olvidada en el escritorio. Desde que llegue, no me he dado tiempo de arreglar mi ropa en el armario, pero pronto lo haré, no ahora, pero lo haré,

Saco mi laptop y la enciendo. Me acomodo en mi cama, recostandome boca abajo con la computadora frente a mi. Muevo la flechita hasta la aplicacion de Skype y hago doble click. Inicia sesion automáticamente y busco en la lista de contactos el nombre de la persona adecuada. Cuando lo encuentro, inicio una videollamada y me la responde inmediatamente. Espero que la imagen cargue y cuando lo hace, aparece una gran melena de cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches, señorita dragón- le saludo con una sonrisa, y ella me la devuelve.

**Hola nuevamente! Tenia ya un poco de tiempo que no actualizaba ¿no? ¿Me extrañaban? Seguro a mi no, pero a Hipo sí ;)**

**Bueno, ¿Que les pareció este cuarto capitulo? Un fan de por ahí (anime loco) me pregunto si la historia seria contada sólo desde la perspectiva de Hipo. Al principio así iba a ser, pero entonces mi mente comenzó a maquinar un poco más, y me di cuenta que la historia no trata sólo de Hipo, también trata de todos los personajes en los que Hipo tiene fuerte relación (Astrid, Chimuelo, Estoico, Bocón) y es por eso por lo que en algunas partes interrumpirá la narración desde la perspectiva de otro personaje. En este capítulo comencé a aplicar eso y puse una pequeña parte desde la perspectiva de Astrid.**

**Este capítulo es un gran avance en la historia, pues el vinculo entre Hipo y Chimuelo ya se formo, e Hipo salvo a Astrid de un tipo pervertido. Ahora... ¿Alguien puede adivinar quién es la "Señorita Dragón"? **

**Sobre Patán y Astrid: han sido vecinos de toda la vida y Patán antes estaba enamorado de Astrid, pero el enamoramiento ya había pasado (ahora Patán estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga de Astrid) y ahora se decían "preciosa" y "guapo" como saludo amistoso. Esto lo hice así porqué quiero que Hipo y Patán sean amigos, junto con Brutacio y Eret, porque más adelante, tengo planeado un capitulo que en mi imaginación se ve muy divertido. Bueno, espero que esto no les moleste.**

**Si ya no hay nada más que decir... nos leemos el próximo capítulo, recuerden dejar su opinión en un review, ya que para mi es lo más importante.**

**Besos y abrazos... adiós!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

-Buenas noches, chico Noruega- me saluda Audrey.

Audrey es mi amiga desde hace tres años, fue ella la que me enseño las lecciones de defensa personal. Ella es multicultural, pero le agradan mas los seres mitológicos y animales fantásticos. Fue ella quien tomo las fotos de Mónica. Practica artes marciales, asiste al club de artes de la Universidad, y fue mi rival a muerte en la clase de Arte de la escuela. Ella es tres años mayor que yo, pero gracias a mis habilidades en la pintura me pusieron en las clases de Arte de los grados superiores. También cabe mencionar fue de mis primeros intereses amorosos.

-Necesito que saques tu libro sobre los dragones y me digas las razones por las que no pueden volar-le digo, yendo al punto. A ella no le agradan mucho los rodeos.

Audrey sale de la pantalla y busca en su librero. Esta mujer le encanta leer e imprime cada cosa que le interesa. Tiene un librero lleno de libros de seré mitológicos, leyendas, historias fantásticas. Ella es una extraordinaria persona.

Su cabello es ondulado hermoso, color castaño rojizo. Sus ojos verdes son un poco más oscuros que los mios. Tiene pecas, usa lentes para leer, su color favorito es el azul y, aunque hay tres años de diferencia, es mi mejor amiga.

Audrey se acerca a la pantalla y no quita la vista de el libro.

-Esto no es el libros de dragones-me dice, riendose.- Es un calendario, y ésta fecha encerrada en rojo es el programa de la Universidad- me muestra el calendario y esbozo una sonrisa-, será transmitido por la página web, y espero que lo veas-me dice.

Alcanzo con una mano mi mochila y saco un calendario, busco la página correcta y se lo muestro. El mio, igual al de ella, tiene la fecha encerrada en un circulo rojo.

-Soy capaz de tomar el primer avión a San Francisco si se le ocurre al internet fallar-le digo. Audrey suelta una carcajada.

-Esta bien, esta bien-me dice, aún con la risa en la boca.- No sé porqué de repente te interesas en los dragones, Hipo, pero te diré lo que quieres saber- se quita sus lentes y los deja a un lado.- Los dragones no pueden volar por la falta de alas o colas, éstas pueden estar ausentes por heridas o accidentes que provoquen la perdida del miembro.-me explica, como si lo hubiese estudiado miles de veces, y, de hecho, eso es lo que ha hecho ella.

Asiento lentamente y me regaño mentalmente. ¿Como pudiste sera tan tonto como para no deducirlo? Ya no importa.

-Muchas gracias, Audrey-le digo.- Te veré el viernes, te lo prometo.

-Te extraño, Hipo- Audrey sonríe melancólicamente, yo también la extraño. Y a Roy, y a Tony y a todos.

-Yo también-respondo. Después de un largo silencio le digo:- Tengo algo que contarte, pero no puedo ahora. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Esta bien. Pero prometeme que me lo contaras- Audrey me apunta con su dedo índice, mientras sonríe mostrando sus dientes frontales no tan parejos, como los mios.- Adiós, Hipo.

-Hasta el viernes, Audrey-me despido y termino la videollamada.

Cierro la computadora, salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la galera que Bocón esta usando de taller. Enciendo la luz y veo el improvisado taller. Está lleno de metal y cueros, pinzas y moldes, y en el fondo hay un horno improvisado que Bocón construyó. Para ser algo improvisado le quedó muy bien.

Saco mi libreta y la abro justo en mi primer dibujo del dragón, donde dibuje ambas partes de la cola y luego borronee la mitad que no tenia. Ahora tomo el lápiz y vuelvo a dibujarla, decidido a hacerlo volar otra vez.

Paso a una hoja en blanco y comienzo a hacer un boceto de cómo quedara y cómo funcionara. La armare de cuero y metal, con correas en la parte superior y posterior para poder sostenerla correctamente a la cola. Sera plegable para que pueda manipularse para los cambios de dirección y velocidad.

Enciendo el horno y comienzo a buscar entre los pedazos de metal de Bocón y elijo aquellos que me servirán. Coloco los metales al carbón para que se fundan, y mientras llegan a su punto de función, corro a mi habitación por mi delantal de cuero, poniéndomelo en lugar de mi saco casual color café. Regreso al taller y comienzo con mi nuevo proyecto. No pienso dormir mucho esta noche, no pienso dormir mucho hasta que el dragón vuelva a volar. Porque estoy completamente seguro que fue mi culpa.

Atizó el carbón para que el metal llegue pronto a su punto de fusión. Mientras eso pasa, busco en los pedazos de cuero que Bocón ha conseguido y elijo aquellos que tengan mayor resistencia. Mañana le conseguiré más material a Bocón, aunque nunca le ha importado que lo utilice.

Coso los pedazos del cuero hasta crear una funda en forma de la cola, sólo le falta ponerle el armazón de metal. Me meto a la casa y subo las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi padre.

En las fotos que él me enseño de la casa, se podía apreciar un escudo vikingo real. Puedo tomar los tornillos prestados y reemplazarlos después. Abro la puerta de la habitación y no me preocupo por hacer ruido, mi padre no está y Bocón tiene un sueño demasiado pesado.

Quito el enorme escudo rojo de arriba de la cabezera de la cama y regreso al taller, donde me dedico a desarmarlo. Una vez que tengo los tornillos, debo ajustarlos al tamaño de la cola y pulirlos un poco, ya que están muy gastados.

Ahora que tengo todo listo, comienzo a armarlo. Meto el esqueleto metálico en la funda de cuero café y los aseguro con los tornillos en los extremos de los "huesos" de metal. Pruebo que las correas funcionen adecuadamente y una vez que mi trabajo está terminado, lo comparo con el diseño que pegue en la pared para guiarme, todo esta en su lugar. Lo pliego nuevamente y luego lo envuelvo en sus correas para que no haga demasiado estorbo.

Apago las luces, cierro la puerta y subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, donde compruebo la hora. Son las 4:30 a.m. y he empezado a las 8:15 p.m. cuando comienza la telenovela que Bocón mira todas las noches antes de dormir. Me quito los zapatos y la playera verde de manga larga, quedándome en mis pantalones de mezclillas y una camiseta blanca. Me acuesto en la cama y me envuelvo en las sabanas, durmiendome al instante.

ASTRID.

El sonido del despertador retumba en la habitación, despertándome, como siempre. Estiro la mano hacia el mueble y busco a tientas el aparato de ruidos infernales. Aparto las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me levanto, estirando los brazos y bostezando. Tengo que abrir la tienda a las nueve de la mañana, aunque apenas son las siete.

Me dirijo al cuarto de baño y hago el ritual del aseo personal. Me pongo mi falda, mis jeans y mi playera roja y me peino en cabello en una trenza a un lado. Bajo directo a la cocina, donde preparo un café y un sándwich. Mi celular vibra en la mesa, lo tomo y miro la pantalla. Un mensaje de Brutilda. Veinte mensajes de Brutilda, más bien. Todos mandados anoche como a las doce de la noche. Y el que me acaba de mandar hoy, hace dos minutos. Los primeros mensajes me cuenta sobre sus conversaciones con Eret, Hijo de Eret, el amor platónico de Brutilda.

Eret es extranjero, llego a Berk hace un año y medio, y desde que Brutilda (y las demás chicas) lo vio, se enamoro perdidamente de él. Y aunque Eret también trató de coquetear conmigo (sin éxito) ahora somos buenos amigos.

Sigo leyendo los mensajes, Eret invito a Brutilda a ir a la fiesta en el sótano de Patán, por lo que Brutilda mando mensajes de felicidad masiva. Con muchos signos de admiración, carita con ojos de corazon, y todo tipo de corazones.

Patán siempre da fiestas en su sótano, todos los meses, el sábado que más le agrade. Siempre invita a todos, y siempre son de las mejores fiestas. También muchos aprovechan para ligar con las chicas, como invitarlas para que vayan juntos, como una cita, ya que a las doce en punto, Patán pone un disco de música lenta, donde todas las parejas salen a bailar. Jamás he bailado con nadie en esa hora de musica lenta, no es que no me inviten, tengo a varios chicos para elegir. El problema es que ninguno de ellos es el indicado.

Escribo un mensaje donde me emociono mucho por ella ( y lo estoy de verdad) y se lo envío. Termino mi café y sándwich y saco unas galletas de la alacena que comeré más tarde en la tienda.

Tomo mi abrigo, mi celular, cartera y llaves y salgo al frío de la mañana.

Camino tranquilamente por la plaza. Las amas de casa van al pequeño mercado a comprar comida para el desayuno, los pequeños juegan fuera de su casa o acompañan a sus padres a pescar o cortar leña o alimentar a los animales. Todo se ve tan vivo, tan tranquilo... a excepción del chico castaño nervioso que va cargando una canasta grande llena de todo tipo de pescados. Hipo va tan distraido en sus asuntos que casi choca con un niño pequeño, sin mencionar que ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi. Al fin y al cabo, no me importa.

Continuo mi camino hasta la tienda. Cinco minutos después que he cambiado el letrero de "Cerrado" a "Abierto", Brutilda entra corriendo, derrochando felicidad, Dando brincos y gritando en la entrada.

-Eret, Hijo de Eret me invito a la fiesta de Patán, Astrid-me dice, después de controlarse un poco.- Él seguramente se muere por mi.- Brutilda se recarga en el mostrador con ojos soñadores.

-Seguro que si- le digo. No soy muy aficionada a ser una cursi incorregible.

-¿Irás a la fiesta, Astrid?- me pregunta después de unos segundos.- Podrías invitar a Hipo Haddock- añade con un tono más pícaro.

-Si, si ire- respondo.- Y no, no lo invitare.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero que malinterprete las cosas.-Saco las galletas de mi abrigo y le ofrezco una a Brutilda.

-Pero te gusta, ¿No?-Brutilda toma una galleta y la muerde.

-Ya te dije que no-le digo.- No me gusta, sólo me agrada, estoy agradecida con él y nada más-le explico, poniendo hincapié en las ultimas dos palabras.

-Claro, Hofferson- me responde con sarcasmo, haciendo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia a mis palabras.

Voy a decir algo más, pero Brutacio me interrumpe entrando a la tienda.

-Que onda, Asrid- me saluda el rubio con un gesto de la mano.

-Debo irme, hablamos luego- me dice Brutilda.- Vamos soquete, camina.- le dice a su hermano mientras salen de la tienda y Brutacio se despide de mi con otro gesto, antes de contestarle a su hermana.

Brutacio y Brutilda son gemelos, y en las vacaciones trabajan en la tienda de discos y electrónicos, como yo trabajo en la tienda de mascotas.

Me siento en la silla, saco una revista y me pongo cómodamente a leerla. Pasan unos minutos antes de que mi celular suene. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y leo el mensaje que Patán acaba de enviarme.

"Invitare a Hipo a la fiesta en el sótano, espero que no te moleste, preciosa"

En cuanto termino de leer el mensaje, me pongo completamente helada y mi pulso se acelera notablemente.

Hipo irá a la fiesta "De aquí no sales sin besar a alguien" de Patán, y estoy segura que Patán lo hizo a propósito.

HIPO.

-¡Chimuelo!

Así es como he decidido llamarlo, ya que fue la primera palabra que le dije. Además estuve tan ocupado esta mañana consiguiéndole pescado que no tuve tiempo de pensar en un nombre mejor. Pero ese le queda espectacular.

Chimuelo sale de la cueva de raíces del árbol y se acerca a mi. Dejo la enorme canasta en el suelo y luego la empujo al suelo con mi pie, abriéndose y vaciándose en el césped.

-Te traje el desayuno-le digo.- Toda la variedad de pescados que encontré; salmón, bacalao islandés y una de esas horrendas serpientes marinas.- Chimuelo olfatea el montón de pescados y comienza a gruñir cuando identifica la anguila. La tomo entre mis dedos pulgar e índice y lo levanto, en cuanto hago esta acción, Chimuelo ruge y se hecha atrás a la defensivas. Lanzo lejos la anguila me limpio los dedos en mi pantalón.- Aquí entre nos, tampoco me agrada mucho la anguila- le digo, mientras Chimuelo bufa en acuerdo y regresa a la montaña de pescados, mientras yo camino hacia su cola.

-No me hagas caso- le digo-, tú concentrate en lo sabroso. No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo cosas de humanos- continuo con mis palabras persuasivas, pero Chimuelo esta tan picado en el pescado que dudo que me haga caso.

Hasta que coloco la cola que he construido a un lado de su cola y ésta repentinamente se mueve a la izquierda. Frunzo el ceño y sujeto la cola de Chimuelo, acercando la de cuero y metal para poder colocarla. Nuevamente, Chimuelo mueve su cola y resbalo. Ésta vez, me subo encima de la cola y coloco la de metal y cuero para ajustarla. Encajo la cola en el cuero del extremo de la cola de metal que he diseñado para que esté mejor sujetada y luego ajusto las correas. Extiendo la cola y la observo.

-Bueno, podría estar peor- digo, examinando mi trabajo.

Me inclino un poco para revisar que las correas no estén demasiado apretadas y, de la nada, Chimuelo se mueve bruscamente, despegando abruptamente, conmigo sujetado de su cola.

Cuando me repongo, estamos cayendo, por lo que tomo la cola protésica y la abro, atrapando el aire y evitando colisionar en el suelo.

-¡Si! ¡Funciona!- exclamo en el aire, Emocionado.

Muevo la cola y giramos a la derecha, de regreso a la cueva. Vuelvo a gritar de la emoción y Chimuelo regresa a verme, da un giro inesperado, Mandándome a volar al lago. Sin algo para mantener la cola abierta, ésta se vuelve a cerrar haciendo caer a Chimuelo en el lago también.

Nado a la superficie y levanto las manos, volviendo a exclamar emocionado. ¡Él puede volar! ¡Gracias a mi!

Aunque tuve que construirle una cola protésica, gracias a mi.

Nado hasta la orilla del lago y en cuanto salgo, corro hacia Chimuelo, que se ve notablemente no muy contento.

-No estuvo tan mal, ¿eh?- le digo, mientras se sacude el agua del cuerpo como un gran perro.

Chimuelo me mira con expresión enojada y se va al otro lado de la cueva. Lo sigo hasta estar frente a él.

-Chimuelo, escuchame- le digo.- No me rendiré hasta que tu estés en las nubes de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?- Chimuelo me mira con expresión curiosa y un poco esperanzada, y luego me golpea suavemente en el pecho con su nariz.

Río un poco y le acaricio la nariz antes de despedirme de él.

Salgo de la cueva y de el bosque y camino hasta llegar a mi casa. Me meto a la cocina y busco en el refrigerador algo de comer. Miro la hora en el viejo reloj de pared de la cocina. 10:08 a.m. todavía tengo tiempo para comer cereal.

Busco un plato hondo en la alacena y lo coloco sobre la mesa, donde lo lleno con cereal sabor chocolate. Saco del refrigerador la leche y la vierto dentro del plato. Tomo mi desayuno y me planto en el sillón frente al televisor. He estado tan ocupado estos días que no me he dado tiempo de ver que hay en televisión. Enciendo el televisor y no debo cambiar más de canal, pues está una de mis películas favoritas "El origen del planeta de los simios" que está ambientada en San Francisco, otra de las razones por las que me gusta es que ahora me ayuda a recordarlo.

Cuando termino el cereal, dejo el plato en el fregadero y subo a mi habitación, donde me doy cuenta de que me ha llegado un mensaje de Patán:

" Oye, Hipo, quería decirte que daré una fiesta en el sótano de mi casa, y que estás invitado. El sábado de las ocho en adelante"

Le contesto con un "Gracias, ahí estaré" y dejo el celular en el escritorio. Tomo una de mis maletas y comienzo a sacar la ropa y acomodarla en el armario vacío. Saco una bufanda color roja que tiene algo envuelto. Desdobló la bufanda y encuentro un porta retratos. Oh. Ya recuerdo la bufanda y el porta retrato. Doy vuelta al porta retrato y veo la foto donde Mónica está en mi espalda, con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello, y yo sujetandola de las piernas para que no se cayera. La bufanda era de Mónica, me la obsequió para recorlarla. Oh. Varios recuerdos de nosotros llegan a mi mente y pasan como rayos, golpeando todo lo que se encuentran. Cierro los ojos. Aunque nunca estuve realmente enamorado de ella, yo la quería. Y tal vez ella me quería a mi... pero no lo suficiente.

Dejo la bufanda a un lado, junto con la foto y sigo sacando y acomodando mi ropa. Cuando termino con una maleta, voy por la otra y comienzo a deshacerla. Ésta tiene mas objetos que ropa. Saco un una cajita color verde con una hoja tallada que me regalo Tony en mi cumpleaños. La cajita tenia dulces, confetis, una carta y, pegada en la parte posterior de la tapa, una foto dividida en cuatro donde estamos haciendo caras raras. Ahora la caja está llena de cartas de navidad, cumpleaños y despedidas de ellos: Audrey, Tony y Roy.

Pongo la caja encima del ropero y siglo sacando los recuerdos de mi maleta. Un libro que me regalo Tony, una cajita de acrílico muy curiosa que me regalo Audrey que, según, las pequeñas luces azules que están dentro te guían a tu destino, pero la cajita debes comprarla y regalarla, no puedes quedartela porque pierde su magia. Desde que Audrey me la obsequió, las luces azules no han hecho nada, sólo estar en el fondo de la cajita, y son del tamaño de una luciérnaga.

Pongo la cajita en uno de los muebles de noche que están a los costados de cama. Saco un par de playeras y otros objetos curiosos que dejo en el escritorio, hasta que llego a una caja envuelta con papel color azul y tiene una nota escrita a mano.

"No lo abras hasta que llegues al Meridiano de La tristeza, a 12 días del Calvario. -Roy-"

Dice la nota escrita a mano. En mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa, "Meridiano de la tristeza" fue el nombre que inventamos después de decirle que me mudaría a Noruega, mientras hablábamos de cómo seria el nuevo lugar y en qué parte estaría.

Saco la caja, que es de buen tamaño, le quito el papel y la abro. Sonrió melancólico al ver el contenido de la caja. Una piedra del lago cerca de la casa de Roy, una carnada de plástico de pesca, un calcetín "derecho", una bolsa con crema de avellanas y galletas de chocolate, una foto tomada en un fotomatón, un álbum de fotos, y, en el fondo, envuelto cuidadosamente, un sándwich marcado como "Ensalada de pollo", nuestro sándwich favorito.

Todas esas cosas que la gente diría que es basura, están llenas de recuerdos de Roy y mios. La piedra es de todas las veces que nadamos en ese pequeño lago. La carnada, de la primera vez que fuimos a pescar juntos. El calcetín derecho, de cuando teníamos siete años y decíamos que loa trolls solo se llevaban los calcetines izquierdos. La crema de avellana y galletas, fue lo que pasamos toda la noche comiendo en nuestra primera pijamada. La foto del fotomatón, fue la primera de muchas. El álbum de fotos, el resto de ellas. El sándwich, la manera en la que nos conocimos.

Acomodo todo en el escritorio, excepto el sándwich hechado a perder. Mi cuarto ahora me hace sentir en San Francisco, pero esa sensación se va cuando veo un dibujo de Chimuelo que deje en mi cama. Eso me hace recordar que estoy en Berk, que está ubicado en el Meridiano de la Tristeza, a doce días del Calvario. Suspiro y bajo las escaleras, salgo de la casa y camino al centro a comprar más metal y cuero.

Llego al lugar donde procesan el cuero y pido lo necesario, me dan una hoja de pedido y me dicen que el cuero y el metal me lo mandaran a mi casa en una hora aproximadamente. Salgo del local y paso frente al supermercado y aprovecho para comprar bolsas de frituras grandes y refrescos, para ver el programa de Audrey a gusto mañana en la noche.

Llego a mi casa y guardo todo en la cocina. Salgo al taller y veo a Bocón trabajando en un hacha. Saco dos refrescos del refrigerador y me dirijo al taller. Le doy un refresco a Bocón y me quedo con el otro.

-Oye, Bocón-le digo-, me invitaron a una fiesta el sábado y...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-me interrumpe Bocón-Porque deja me decirte que mis huesos aún quieren bailar-dice mi tío y después suelta una carcajada.

-No-le digo- quería que me dieras permiso de ir.

-Claro, Hipo-me responde.- Pero nada de alcohol-me avisa-, a tu padre no le agradaría mucho que te enredes con alguien que no te conviene sólo por una noche de fiesta y alcohol.

-Tranquilo, Bocón, sabes que soy un niño bien portadito-le respondo con tono angelical.

-Claro, Hipo, y yo tengo mis dos piernas-me responde con sarcasmo.

Bocón perdió su pierna derecha hace muchos años, siempre me cuenta historias diferentes, ninguna es la real.

-Compré más metal y cuero hace rato, no deben tardar en llegar-le informo.

Bocón se acerca a mi y me olfatea. Hace una mueca t se da la vuelta a seguir con su trabajo mientras me dice:

-En lo que ese metal llega, puedes darte una ducha, hueles a pescado.

Huelo mi playera y efectivamente huele a todos los pescados que le di de comer a Chimuelo en la mañana. No me había percatado de eso.

Corro al baño y me meto a la ducha. El agua caliente se siente tan bien en mi piel fría que tardo varios minutos bajo la regadera. Cuando termino, me pongo mis ropas comunes: playera verde, pantalón de mezclilla y mis botines Converse.

Tocan la puerta y cuando bajo las escaleras, Bocón ya está cerrando la puerta con el metal y el cuero en las manos. Lo ayudo a llevarlo hasta el taller, donde me dice que ordene comida china por teléfono. Me indica el lugar de la cocina donde hay un pequeño libro con las direcciones y teléfonos de restaurantes a domicilio de Berk. Marco el número en mi teléfono y ordeno arroz chino, pollo en salsa general, los rollitos que le gustan a Bocón y nada más.

Voy a la biblioteca de la casa mientras llega la comida china, y me pongo a leer los libros sobre dragones. Leo libro tras libro hasta acabar con mas de cinco de ellos, todos sobre los dragones: estadísticas de velocidad, fuerza, disparo, veneno...

Bocón toca la puerta de la biblioteca y me apresuro a salir. Cuando salgo, me doy cuenta que he estado mucho tiempo leyendo, y que la comida ya se enfrió (y cómo no, si aquí hace un frío horrible)

Meto la comida al horno de microondas unos minutos. Bocón ya se ha adelantado a comer desde que llego la comida. Yo por mi parte conecto mi laptop a la televisión y pongo una película. Bocón se va a su habitación a ver su novela y yo me quedo viendo mi película favorita de súper héroes: Kick-Ass. El vocabulario es fuerte, pero me encanta la película por muchas razones.

Cuando la película se termina, yo ya estoy dormido en el sofá con el plato de comida en las piernas.

Me remuevo en la cama debajo de las sabanas y estiro los brazos. Tallo mis ojos y después los abro. Estoy en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama. Y yo recuerdo haberme dormido en el sofá.

Me siento al borde de la cama y una mancha roja llama mi atención. Regreso a ver la nota que esta pegada en la pared, a un lado de la cabecera de mi cama. Escrito en tinta roja se lee:

"Te quedaste dormido en el sofá con el plato de comida china en el estomago, tu playera se lleno se salsa agridulce y tuve que cambiarte. Tienes el sueño más pesado que una roca. Fui a conocer el pueblo, no sé a que hora regrese.

-Bocón-

Suspiro y dejo la nota en la mesa de noche. Me levanto y después de hacer las cosas que los humanos hacen en la mañana, salgo de la casa y compro el pescado para Chimuelo. Es un poco más tarde que ayer y Chimuelo estará hambriento, por lo que tomo el camino más rápido a la cueva, no sin antes pasar por unas cuerdas a mi casa.

Llego a la cueva y no veo a Chimuelo por ninguna parte. Avanzo un poco más adentro de la cueva. Me preparo para llamarlo a todo pulmón cuando algo grande y pesado me taclea y me tira al césped, derramando los pescados en el suelo. Me tranquilizo cuando el peso de encima de mi cuerpo salta hacia los pescados y comienza a devorarlos.

-También me da gusto verte, amigo- le digo a Chimuelo, aún en el suelo.

Me levanto y observo cómo Chimuelo se come pescado tras pescado, y entonces me da un sentimiento de culpa por no haber venido antes.

Espero hasta que Chimuelo termina y entonces comienzo manos a la obra con la cola que le construí. No se puede mantener abierta por sí sola, por lo que debe ser abierta manualmente. Para eso es la cuerda.

Amarro un extremo a la cola, me subo al lomo de Chimuelo y sujeto el otro extremo con mi mano. Le doy unas palmaditas a Chimuelo, señalándole que despegue, y éste obedece. Comenzamos a elevarnos, jalo la cuerda, abriendo la cola y cambiando la dirección del aire que atrapa, Mandándome a volar a un lado y a Chimuelo a el otro.

Chimuelo agita la cabeza para desaturdirse de la caída y yo voy en su búsqueda. Le acaricio la nariz y me dirijo a la cola.

Jalo la cuerda y veo que el error estuvo en que sólo la amarre en una de las varas de metal, cuando tenia que ser de todas para tener un mejor control de la cola.

Saco mi inseparable libreta y me siento al lado de la cola de Chimuelo a diseñar un mecanismo. Chimuelo se acuesta cerca de mi y mira atento a mi libreta. Aparto la vista de la hoja y regreso a ver al dragón. Le sonrío y lo acaricio en la frente. Me levanto y saco una cuerda de mi chamarra café que mide un metro exacto. Me acerco a Chimuelo y pongo la cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

-Vamos a ver cuánto mide tu cuello, amigo.

_**Hola nuevamente! Aquí está el quinto capitulo. ¿A Alguien le sonó el nombre "Audrey"? Para los que no lo sepan, Audrey es mi OC, de la que estoy muy orgullosa. Sale en mi primer fanfic "Vikingos, Dragones y... ¿Una pirata? Como la prima de Hipo. La incluí aquí porque no sabía a quién más poner, puesto que no me agrada mucho el crossover de "Brave" y "How to train your dragon'**_

_**Okay, algo de lo que ocurrirá el siguiente capítulo será la presentación de Audrey y la fiesta de Patán (sabrán porque también le llaman "De aquí no sales sin besar a alguien") donde habrá mucho Hiccstrid.**_

_**¿saben? Estaba leyendo el otro día mi primer fic (Vikingos, Dragones y... ¿Una pirata?). El último capitulo, para ser precisa. Y me di cuenta que la frase con la que termina es muy parecida a la famosa frase de la segunda película "Tienes el corazón de un jefe, y el alma de un dragón" y entonces yo me quede impacta... ¡DeBlois robó mi frase! Jaja, no se crean, es sólo un poco de humor, pero sí me quede sorprendida, pues había olvidado esa frase de mi fic.**_

_**Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Un millón de gracias por sus Follows y Favorites, los reviews estuvieron un poco bajos, pero gracias por todo, son los mejores.**_

_**No olviden dejar su opinión en un review, ¿que tal les pareció el capitulo? Si tienen alguna idea que quieran compartir conmigo, opinión, consejo, pregunta o lo que quieran, son libres de hacerlo!**_

_**Si no hay nada mas que decir de mi parte... nos leemos el proximo capítulo, besos y abrazos... adiós!**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Mis dedos comienzan a cansarse después de un rato de golpetear el lápiz contra la libreta. Tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental que no me permite pensar con claridad, y mi diseño de un arnés para Chimuelo es la prueba gráfica.

Diseñe una silla de montar y nada más, mi mente no quiere cooperar. Suspiro y me siento en mi cama en pose india. Abro mi laptop y mientras se enciende, me entretengo con mi reflejo en el espejo. No he cambiado mucho desde los quince años, sólo crecí unos quince centímetros y mi barbilla se volvió un poco mas angulosa, parte de mis cachetes se fue y mi rostro tiene un mínimo aire maduro.

Cuando mi computadora está iniciada, abro el buscador y tecleo la dirección web de la Universidad de San Francisco. Busco detrás de mí la bolsa con frituras y la abro, llenando la habitación con aroma a queso.

El programa lleva unos cincuenta minutos de avance, pero los números del Club de la Universidad al que pertenece Audrey son los últimos, "Guardando lo mejor para el final" como aseguran siempre. Y es verdad.

El escenario se apaga completamente, dejando unas pocas luces. Se distinguen un par de siluetas en la oscuridad, una de ellas porta el alborotado cabello de Audrey.

El escenario se torna oscuro y se comienzan a escuchar las cuerdas de una guitarra, segundos más tarde, un violín se une.

"I have a dream

You are there

High above the clouds somewhere

Rain is falling from the sky

But it never touches you

You're way up high"

El escenario se ilumina al tiempo que comienzan a cantar y aparecen dos figuras con ropas antiguas: el chico vestido con una camisa de manta, un chaleco, pantalones bombachos y botas de cuero. Mientras que la chica (Audrey): está vestida con un vestido largo blanco y un corsé café de cuero.

"No more worries

No more fears

You have made them disappear

Sadness tried to steal the show

But now it feels like many years ago"

Esta estrofa es cantada por Audrey, mientras más chicos se unen al escenario, ataviados con las mismas ropas.

"And I, I will be with you every step

Hey!

Hey!

Tonight I found a friend in you

And I keep you close forever"

Ambos cantan la canción, bailando y danzando libres de sus instrumentos.

"Come fly with me

Into a fantasy

Where you can be

Whoever you want to be

Come fly with me"

Todos bailan en una perfecta sincronía, uniéndose en viñas, creando una hermosa vista de faldas libres al viento cuando los chicos levantan a su pareja al aire.

"We can fly all day long

Show me the world

Sing me a song

Tell me what the future holds

You and me, we'll paint it all in gold"

Hacen cambios de parejas, bailando alrededor del escenario, dando vueltas, tomando a una nueva chica y pasándola al chico de al lado, terminando todos con su pareja original, haciendo un ademán hacia todo, como si lo estuviesen pintando.

"And I, I will believe your every word

Hey!

Hey!

'Cause I, I have a friend in you

We'll always stay together"

Cada pareja se toma de las manos y el chico acerca a la chica hacia su pecho, mientras cantan todos juntos la ultima oración de la estrofa.

"Come fly with me

Into a fantasy

Where you can be

Whoever you want to be

Come fly with me"

"Hey!

And I, I will be with you every step

Tonight I found a friend in you

And I keep you close forever"

La canción se volvió un poco lenta, los chicos tomaron de la cintura a las chicas y las levantaron, dando una suave vuelta sobre ellos. Cuando las bajaron cerraron sus puños, levantaron sus brazos con los codos doblaron, y las parejas unieron sus antebrazos cruzándolos. Deslizaron sus brazos, estirándolos y agarrando sus manos. El chico le dio vuelta a la chica y se envolvieron en un abrazo, donde el chico quedaba detrás de la chica, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

"Come fly with me

Into a fantasy Where you can be

Whoever you want to be Come fly with me"

La canción regreso a su tono original y todos comenzaron con la danza alegre y los vuelos de faldas. Las luces bailaban con ellos y del cielo caían confetis de colores brillantes.

Come fly with me

Into a fantasy

Where you can be

Whoever you want to be

Come fly with me"

La canción termino con una bella pieza de violín y todos saltaron al mismo tiempo, excepto Audrey y su pareja, que sostenían los instrumentos.

El público rompió en aplausos. Audrey tomo el micrófono y dijo a todo pulmón "Está fue para mi amigo Hipo, que ahora está en Noruega, pero que tengo la seguridad que está viendo esto, porque sabe que lo golpeo si me entero que estaba coqueteando con alguna noruega en lugar de estar viendo esto. ¡Te extrañamos, Hipo!" Grito a todo pulmón la última oración, todos sus compañeros se unieron con vítores, y aplausos.

El programa prosiguió con otras cinco presentaciones del grupo de Audrey, con canciones como "Beautiful creatures" donde utilizaron aves reales para la última parte de la canción. Y una de mis canciones favoritas: "King and Lionheart", que también fue dedicada a mi.

El programa termina de forma espectacular y la transmisión termina.

Reviso la hora y me dio cuenta que es muy tarde y Bocón no llega aún. Estoy a punto de llamarlo cuando escucho que alguien me grita desde el patio trasero. Me acerco a la ventana y logro ver a Bocón.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y abro la puerta trasera. Bocón entra enseguida, un poco tambaleante y con hipo. Huele ligeramente a alcohol y está algo desaliñado.

-Perdón por llegar a esta hora, Hipo-me dice Bocón mientras subimos las escaleras-. Pero encontré a un par de amigos antiguos y me invitaron a ponernos al corriente, tú sabes.

-Wow-le digo-, no sabía que Berk era un lugar turístico por estos lares.-añado con sarcasmo.

-A ellos los conocí hace tiempo en Escocia, viven aquí, pero fueron a recoger un par de cosas antiguas, fue como nos conocimos-me explica.

Llegamos a su habitación y se tumba en la cama, durmiéndose al instante. Cierro la puerta de su habitación y regreso a la mía, acostándome en mi cama para dormir.

Mi mente se queda un rato más pensando sobre la cola de Chimuelo, y se desvía un poco hacia Astrid, pero me obligo a concentrarme en Chimuelo. No puedo tener distracciones si quiero que Chimuelo vuele pronto.

ASTRID.

-No.

Tomo el dobladillo del vestido, dispuesta a quitarlo de mi cuerpo, pero Brutilda me detiene. Le doy una mirada fulminante. Ni de broma llevaré un vestido así de corto a la fiesta de Patán.

-Te ves bien, Astrid-me dice Brutilda, pero ignoro su comentario.

-Es súper corto- me quejo, jalando el dobladillo hacia abajo.

Brutilda rueda los ojos y comienza a buscar algo entre mis cajones.

El vestido no es tan corto como para no ser usable en público, pero es muy corto para una de las fiestas en el sótano. Me llega un poco más de medio muslo.

Brutilda saca unos pantalones de los que uso a diario color negro de mi cajón y me las da.

-Puedes usar un pantalón debajo de eso

-¿Puedo usar la blusa y el pantalón?-le pregunto, sosteniendo el pantalón.

-No. Vestido.- Brutilda saca de un cajón un cepillo y algunas ligas para el cabello.- Apresúrate, Astrid, o llegaras tarde a tu cita con Haddock- añade Brutilda, con picardía y malicia en su voz.

Fulmino a Brutilda con la mirada.

-No es una cita-le digo-. Es más, no hemos hablado desde la última vez que lo vi.

-Pero Patán lo invito por ti.-Brutilda se sienta en mi cama, coloca las cosas a un lado y da golpecitos para que me siente frente a ella, lo cual hago.-Todavía no logro entender por qué Patán ha hecho tantas cosas por ti últimamente-añade con tono curioso, mientras cepilla mi cabello.-

-Cosas entre Patán y yo-le respondo al instante.- Y no intentes indagar más, que no me sacaras ni una sola palabra más.

-Está bien, está bien.-Brutilda comienza a trenzar mi cabello, mientras yo comienzo a desear no ir a la fiesta, pero es bastante tarde.

HIPO.

Me miro una vez más en el espejo de mi cuarto, asegurándome de que todo está en orden. Zapatos negros, pantalón de mezclilla formal, camisa verde, saco casual café… y el cabello, mi masa de cabello rebelde.

Vuelvo a peinarlo, aunque esta como todos los días, no me convence para ir a una fiesta.

Me rindo y lo dejo en paz. Camino a mi cama y tomo mi celular, tomo una foto con la cámara frontal y se la mando a Audrey, quien me estaba dando consejos de "ligue" para con Astrid. Desde que le hable de ella, quedo encantada, contándome sus creencias sobre el amor verdadero. Su única creencia de facto: que cuando hay amor a primera vista, ambas personas estuvieron enamoradas en sus vidas pasadas. Aunque es algo lindo, no me fio mucho de ello.

Mi celular suena en mi mano, un mensaje de Audrey.

"_Chulo hermoso_, Astrid no podrá resistirse"

Me sonrojo un poco, siempre me pasa cada que me dice "_Chulo hermoso"_, que es un sinónimo de guapo, pero en "Mexicano".

Audrey es… bueno, sus padres son jamaiquinos, pero ella nació en México y, a los diez años, se mudaron a San Francisco, por lo que Audrey tiene costumbres mexicanas y habla un hermoso español latino.

Salgo de la casa y emprendo viaje hacia la casa de Patán, cerca de la casa de Astrid.

Al llegar, camino hasta el patio trasero, y sigo la música que se escucha en el subterráneo. Encuentro la puerta hacia el sótano abierta y me adentro.

Hay varias personas, no muchas aun, apenas son las 8:15. El sótano de Patán es un lugar acogedor para los jóvenes, tiene un gran sonido en una esquina, varios sillones, un mini bar, una pequeña mesa de póker y, en medio de la sala, una pista de baile improvisada que crearon moviendo algunos sillones.

Patán llega y me rodea con un brazo mientras que en la otra mano sostiene un vaso lleno de limonada.

-¡Hipo!-exclama- Me alegro que hayas venido. Pasa, ven.-Patán me guía un poco más adentro de la sala, a unos sillones donde están sentados Patapez, Brutacio y otro chico que se ve mayor que nosotros. Los chicos nos saludan y Patán me sienta entre ellos.

-Hipo, él es Eret, Hijo de Eret. También viene de fuera, seguro se llevaran bien-dice Brutacio, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo a Eret, Hijo de Eret, mientras que este me sonríe y me saluda con el mentón.

Me quedo con ellos porque no tengo con quien más ir.

Comenzamos a platicar sobre Berk, pero después comenzamos a platicar trivialidades. La música no esta tan fuerte, por lo que es fácil tener una buena conversación.

Volteo el rostro después una carcajada y entonces la veo.

Magnifica, bajando las escaleras con un deslumbrante vestido azul que remarca a la perfección sus curvas, y su perfecto cabello dorado en un chongo algo despeinado.

Astrid va del brazo con otra chica rubia, que supongo es la gemela de Brutacio.

Las chicas se acercan a nosotros. Eret se hace a un lado y la gemela de Brutacio se sienta junto a él, mientras que el pelinegro rodea los hombros de la rubia son uno de sus brazos.

Patán se levanta de un lado de mí y en su lugar sienta a Astrid.

-¿Quieres una limonada, Astrid?-pregunta Patán, después de sentar a Astrid al lado mío.-Seguro si-responde el antes de que Astrid pudiera articular palabra.-Regreso enseguida.

Astrid y yo nos volteamos a ver mutuamente. Le sonrió y ella me regresa la sonrisa. Estoy a punto de articular un "hola" cuando el volumen de la música sube sin previo aviso, haciendo que todos griten y vitoreen. La fiesta ha comenzado.

Brutacio, Patapez, Eret y la hermana de Brutacio saltan fuera del sofá y se unen a los chicos en la pista, dejándonos a Astrid y a mis solos en el sofá.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-exclama Astrid en mi oído.

Acepto y me toma de la mano para unirnos a los demás chicos en la pista.

Poco a poco van llegando más chicos a la fiesta… y a la pista, calentando el ambiente, provocando que comience a sudar.

Miro la hora en mi celular, intentado que no se resbale de mi mano. 10:58 P.M.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado bailando entre toda esta gente, a un lado de Astrid?

La música baja el volumen y todos comienzan a abuchear al DJ.

El chico que está detrás del aparato hace señas con la mano para que se tranquilicen.

-¡Chicos!-exclama, después que todos guardan silencio.-Por petición especial de nuestro anfitrión, Patán, hoy adelantare la "Hora romántica"-anuncia. Algunos se regresan a ver, mientras que otros se van retirando a sentarse, entre ellos, Astrid.-Tomen su pareja y ¡No quiero a nadie sentado esta noche!-exclama, y luego pone la primera pista romántica.

Volteo a ver hacia los lados, la pista está llena de parejas que bailan al ritmo lento de la música, mientras que yo soy el único solitario entre ellos.

Comienzo a caminar entre ellos, pero nada parece distraerlos del baile. Me detengo en la mitad de la pista, levanto la cabeza y vislumbro una melena de cabellos dorados que vagan sin rumbo alguno.

Astrid se voltea y me mira. Estamos a menos de un metro de distancia, por lo que le ofrezco mi mano para que bailemos. Lo más que puede hacer es rechazarme, nadie se dará cuenta, todos están bailando.

ASTRID.

Cuando Hipo me ofrece su mano para bailar, me congelo por un segundo, luego la acepto y comenzamos a bailar con paso lento.

Me regaño mentalmente. Soy Astrid Hofferson, no debería darme miedo que un chico me invite a bailar… es más, no debería ponerme nerviosa por un chico, mucho menos por uno extranjero que conozco hace apenas una semana. Pero mis manos sudorosas dicen lo contrario.

Y el latido rápido de mi corazón, y esa sensación de falta de aire que me dio cuando lo vi parado frente a mí.

Levanto la vista, él tiene la cabeza gacha también. Miro como su cabello castaño se mueve levemente al ritmo de los pasos, hasta que Hipo levanta la mirada y me encuentra observándolo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y me muerdo la mejilla interior. Mis ojos bajan un poco más, y comienzo a sentir un extraño escozor en los labios… justo cuando pose mis ojos en los labios de Hipo.

Muerdo con disimulo mi labio inferior, tratando se aliviar las ganas de acariciar los labios de Hipo.

Muevo mis ojos hasta el entrecejo de Hipo, tratando de no ser tan obvia, pero la sensación no desaparece de mis labios.

Nos acercamos un poco más, poco a poco, mientras la canción avanza y las luces se hacen más tenues aun.

No hemos dicho ni una sola palabra en los veinte minutos que llevamos bailando, pero nuestros rostros están peligrosamente cerca, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de algo.

Me doy cuenta que realmente me gusta Hipo Haddock.

_***Se sacude el polvo***_

_**¡HOLA, otra vez!**_

_**¿Me extrañaron? Seguro que no.**_

_**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero estaba ocupada con la escuela y todo eso, además de que no tengo cargador para mi laptop, y es una lata. Pero ya estamos aquí, con nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Antes que nada, muchisisisisimas gracias por sus Reviews, follows, favorites… por todo! Son los mejores, gracias!**_

_**Por otra parte… ¿alguien identifico la canción del programa de Audrey? Debo admitir que AMO esa canción. Y sobre el final del capítulo… como que decidi dividirlo en dos partes, ya que no quería hacerlos esperar tanto… ¿Qué creen que vaya a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo? ¡Descúbranlo la próxima semana!**_

_**PD: no soy muy buena narrando bailes y locaciones… por favor, una disculpa si no entienden mucho esas partes, prometo mejorar por ustedes.**_

_**Si ya no hay nada mas… hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos para los mejores lectores… adiós. **_


End file.
